The End Part 1, 2 and 3
by Bethany Elise
Summary: Slade came back for Raven on her 16th birthday to tell her about her destiny. Well, now Raven is 16 and a half and her father is ready for her to fulfill it. Can Raven escape the thing she's been running from her whole life?
1. Part 1, Confessions

**If you read some of the reviews and they don't make sense, it's because I've changed SOOO much in my story since the people reviewed. Mostly, I've changed a whole lot in chapters 5, 6, 7 and a little bit in all the rest. So, sorry about that, but if it makes my story better, then I'll add it!

* * *

**

**The End**

**Prologue:**

Slade came back on Raven's birthday. The Titans had been fighting him in some sort of factory. Somehow, he had acquired new powers – he could create and manipulate fire at will. And for some reason, he had taken a particular interest in Raven. The whole place was falling apart. Starfire was flying away beside Beast Boy who was transforming into a tiger. As she looked behind her, Starfire saw a large loose gear rolling towards Robin. If he did not move soon, his body would be crushed.

"Robin!" she shouted. She began to turn around, but it was too late. The gear kept rolling and Robin had not gotten out of the way. Her eyes widened in fear.

"ROBIN!" The gear lost its balance and fell down. Starfire quickly flew over to where Robin had been, only to find nothing. "Robin?"

* * *

Slade and Raven were on top of a building. She had tried to get away from him – she froze time, threw cars at him, crushed him between rocks – but he could not be stopped. Soon after she had frozen time, she had revived Robin so that she could explain a few things, bur even Robin could not help her. Now, time was back to normal. Slade had just shown Raven a vision of what her destiny would be and now she was unconscious. He was holding her up. "We'll be in touch," he said coldly. He let go of Raven's arms, letting her fall off the building to the ground. "Oh…and happy birthday." As Raven was falling, Robin caught her in the air while holding onto his grappling hook. When they landed on the ground, Raven opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

"Let's go home," said Robin.

"I want to get my cloak first," she told him. He helped her up and she flew to the top of the building where Slade had been. He was not there anymore, but that did not surprise her. Raven found her cloak, but it was just torn cloth now. She picked it up anyway and flew back down to where Robin was. "It's not a cloak anymore." She threw the remains in a nearby trashcan, trying her best to ignore the curious eyes staring at her. It was hard. She felt so exposed. "Let's go." She hugged her bare arms close to her body.

"Do you want to use my cape? Robin asked while taking it off. He held it out to her and she draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She and Robin headed back to the factory where the other Titans were. Raven gathered up what strength she had left and teleported them both to the outside of the building.

* * *

"Where is Robin?" demanded Starfire. She was so confused. One moment, Robin had been right in front of the rolling gear. In the next moment, he was gone. 

"Dude! Where's Raven? And Slade?" asked Beast Boy. Starfire looked around. It had not occurred to her that they were missing too. Things were still falling from the walls and pieces of the ceiling were falling down.

"We don't have time, guys!" Cyborg stated. "We gotta get out of here!" The all headed for the doors as fast as they could, dodging anything that got in their way. When they got outside, they saw Robin and Raven. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Robin! You are-" she stopped. Everyone hesitated when they saw Raven. Her hair was down to her waist, she was wearing Robin's cape and through the opening in the front, they could see that her leotard was ripped-up. They all rushed over.

"Raven, are you hurt?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Raven, did Slade touch you?" Beast Boy had an angry tone in his voice.

Well technically, yes, but Raven knew what he meant. She shook her head, 'no.'

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

"Raven's had a long day," Robin answered. "Let's just get back to the tower. Then, we'll explain."

* * *

**Part 1: Trigon's Return **

**Chapter 1: Confessions**_Raven was lying down on her bed, thinking. She knew the time was coming. Any day now, Slade would come back for her. After the incident on her birthday, Robin had thought that it was over. He thought that there was nothing more to come. He was wrong. It was her destiny to destroy, not only the earth, but other planets as well and her father wanted to have someone to rule by his side. That was why she had been born – to assist her father in any way necessary. But she would do everything in her power to get away from him. She came to Earth to escape from him and she had formed the Teen Titans so that she would have some sort of back up plan, just in case. None of her friends knew it, but she had brought them all together with her mental abilities.  
__Trigon had found her. Now, it did not matter. Raven decided that she would eventually have to fight him. To prevent Trigon from taking over her soul-self, he would have to be destroyed. She would have to destroy him, but she could not do it alone._

"I have to tell them something," she said aloud. "I can't tell them everything, but they need to know more than what they know now." She decided to start with Robin. They both had mysterious pasts. He could probably handle everything she had to say better than anyone else. She started off for Robin's room and met Beast Boy on her way there.

"Hey, Raven!" he called.

"Hi," she said bluntly and kept on walking. Beast Boy followed her.

"So, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Don't you have video games to play with Cyborg?"

Beast Boy folded his arms angrily. "No! He's beat me at every game we've played!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Can't you get mad over something real?"

"Uh, hellooo! Game Station is real! Without video games, I don't have a chance at beating Cyborg at anything!" he whined. Then, a thought struck him. "Hey, isn't this the way to Robin's room?" Raven turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So…why do you wanna talk to Robin?" he asked.

"None of your business!" She started to walk faster._ 'Well, it's none of your business right now anyway,' _she thought. Beast Boy started walking faster too.

"Is everything okay?" Raven stopped walking and turned to him angrily.

"Why do you care? Just go away!" Then, she walked away quickly, leaving Beast Boy by himself. _'She's always so mean to me!'_ he thought. _'Why is she so mean?_ I've only tried to be nice to her. It seems like she gets along with everybody but me!' He walked away sadly with his head hung low.

* * *

Raven finally made it to Robin's room. She knocked on his door. No one answered, but that was because Robin was coming down the hallway.

"Oh, hey Raven!" he said when he saw her.

"Robin, we need to talk."

"Okay, sure." With his hand he gestured toward the door. "C'mon inside."

"Is everything okay? Wanna sit down?" he offered.

"No…thanks." She took a deep breath. "Remember when Slade came on my birthday and that 'bad thing' was supposed to happen?" she started. Robin folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry that I couldn't stop it." Then, a thought struck him. "What happened?" That took Raven by surprise. She did not expect him to ask about it. As soon as Robin saw the fear in her eyes, he regretted asking the question.

"I…don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Apparently, she had not gotten over it.

"It's not over. Slade's coming back again…for me." She turned her head slightly. Robin eyed her curiously.

"Raven what do you mean? It's been six months since Slade returned. How do you know he's coming back for you?" Raven looked back at him. What exactly should she say? How could she make him understand? Could he really comprehend everything she wanted to tell him? She would have to try.

"I just know. He's going to take me away." She shivered at the thought. Robin put his hand to his chin as if he were thinking.

"When?"

"Sometime next week." Though she wasn't really sure.

"Okay, why is Slade going to take you away?" Raven closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Trigon will force him to," she said softly as she opened her eyes. Robin gave her a confused look, so she continued and looked at the floor. "Trigon was only waiting for me to turn 16 before he showed me…" She did not finish her sentence. If she did, Robin might ask about her destiny and that was a sensitive subject. Who would want to know about the destruction of the earth anyway? She did not want to scare anyone else away. Even the people on Azarath feared her and they had known her since her birth. The Titans were her only friends anywhere. If she scared them away, who would help her? "Until he sent Slade as a messenger. Now, I'm 16 and a half and Trigon wants me to leave." She looked back up at Robin with pleading eyes. "I need your help. I need everyone's help to get rid of him." Robin was taken aback. Who was Trigon? Why did Raven want to get rid of him? He scratched the back of his head.

"Who's Trigon?" he inquired. "And why do we have to get rid of him?"

_'Here we go,'_ thought Raven. Out loud, she said, "He's a demon who wants to rule the universe. He's coming after our dimension."

Robin just stood there, staring into space. He was going over everything in his mind. _'So, Slade is trying to get to Raven because this demon, named Trigon, is forcing him to. Well, now I know why Slade was chasing her, but she didn't say why Trigon is after her. She just said that he's power-hungry and will try to take over our dimension.'_ Then, he asked, "Raven, you need to clear something up for me. Why is Trigon after you and how do you know so much about him?" Raven's eyes darted from left to right as she tried to think of an explanation to give him. She did not want to tell him that Trigon was her father. What would he think of her? She could not think of any other explanation quickly, so she tried to avoid answering the question instead.

"It's not important. We just have to destroy him before he destroys us. You have to help me – you and the other Titans." Raven was getting worried now. She needed all of their help to defeat Trigon.

"Raven, it's not enough. We all like you, but we need explanations." He looked at her sternly. "How do you know Trigon?"

_'That's it, I give up!' _she thought. "Never mind! I'll just get rid of him myself!" She was walking towards the door when Robin grabbed her shoulder.

"Raven, what's wrong? Just talk to me! I don't know how you know about this guy! All I have is your word that he's going to attack us!" Tears were forming in Raven's eyes. She tried her best to push them back.

Without looking at Robin, she whispered, "You'd want to keep it a secret too…if Trigon was your father." With one hand, she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Robin turned her around and put his arms around her. She did not hug him back, but she did not pull away either. She did not feel like moving at all. She just let her head rest on his shoulder.

"We don't have to tell anyone else," he assured her.

"Thank you," she said softly. _'But I think they'll find out anyway.'_ She could not believe it. He was so willing to help her._ 'What have I done?'_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: How was that for a first chapter? Was it interesting enough? Please review and let me know! There'll be a lot more to come!_


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2: Missing **

_Raven had gone back to her room for the rest of the day. She and Robin had agreed to tell the rest of the team everything (except the fact that Trigon was her father) later. Right now, she just needed to calm down and relax. She felt terrible. She did not know that she would come to care for the Titans so much. Now, she felt guilty for getting them involved, but there was nothing she could do about it now. It was too late. She tried reading a book, but her thoughts kept drifting off and she could not enjoy the story. So, she decided to meditate. That usually worked. She crossed her legs and outstretched her arms slightly to both sides. Then, she began to say her usual spell over and over. Raven lifted into the air and hovered above her bed. She was imagining Azarath. Even though many on Azarath feared her, she had always been safe there. And that is where her mother, Arella, lived. Raven was starting to feel calmer when she sensed something amiss. _

She was not sure what it was, but she had an idea. She did not hear anything, only felt it. _'No, not today!'_ She was afraid of what might happen. She stopped meditating immediately and looked around. There was not anything different about her room. She opened her door and looked out into the hallway. She did not see or hear anything strange out there either and the feeling was not stronger. If anything, it was a little bit weaker. She closed the door and turned around. Suddenly, a dark figure crashed through her window, leaving only a few sharp pieces of glass attached to the wall. Raven jumped back. She flew into the air with her eyes glowing white and her hands glowing black. The figure stood up. He had been cut by the glass, but it did not matter to him. He had not even felt anything. Even though it was dark in her room, Raven could see who it was. "NO!" she yelled. Black energy encased her bed and she drew it toward her, hoping to knock Slade down, but it did not have any affect on him. It was a worthless effort. Slade had been the Titans' archenemy for the longest time. Everyone was sure that he had died when he fell into a pit of lava. He had, but Trigon brought him back to life.

"You knew that wouldn't work," he sneered. He still had the glowing symbol on his mask. It looked like with a strange '5' with dots around it. "Honestly, Raven, I don't know why you even try." He lunged and tried to grab her out of the air, but she dodged his attack. Then, she attempted to conceal him in a black dome. Slade didn't do anything for several seconds. He was building up energy. A blast of fire broke his black prison. Raven used her cloak to shield herself. _'Why didn't the alarm go off?'_ she asked herself.

As if he were reading her thoughts, Slade said, "I came for you. I disabled the alarm system, so that your little friends wouldn't know I was here." What could she do? With Slade's new powers and her father pulling the strings, she could not defeat him alone. If she got her friends, they might have a chance. She attempted to fly out of her room, but Slade reached out and grabbed the end of her cloak. She gasped for breath as she fell to the floor. _'Why do I wear this thing?'_ she asked herself. _'It's been more of a hazard lately!' _She tore off her cloak and ran towards the door. She still did not succeed. Slade ran up and grabbed her arm.

"You can't take your arm off," he stated. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." She tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"ROBIN! Somebody, help!" she screamed. Robin could not hear her. None of her friends could hear her. They were all on the Living Room floor and Cyborg and Beast Boy were listening to some CDs on their blaring stereo.

"They won't be able to save you, Raven. No one can." Slade began dragging her towards the window.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. Her eyes were glowing white. Everything in her room began to levitate. And in her fury, her hair was flailing in all directions. A sudden burst of energy emitted from her body, leaving her unconscious. Slade caught her before she fell to the ground. Everything else in her room was dropped on the floor and if it was breakable, it broke. Slade saw some darkness disappear through the carpet. He knew what she had done, but he didn't try to stop it. _'Let her,'_ said Trigon's deep, monstrous voice in his head. _"Let her do what she wants. I know that in the end all her efforts will prove to be futile."_ Slade carried Raven and flew out the window. She was out cold. She didn't even stir when her arm got cut on a piece of broken glass.

* * *

It was past nine o'clock at night and Raven still had not joined the other Titans on the top floor. Beast Boy was a little worried. He had tried to check on her once earlier, but Robin had coincidently been there to stop him. Well, this time, Robin would not be able to do anything. Beast Boy finally made it down to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

"Uh, Raven? Are you okay? You've been in your room, like, all day…Raven?" He knocked on her door louder. "Hellooo! Raven! Are you in there?" He pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. There wasn't anything to hear. He morphed into a bug and crawled under the door. When he resumed his human form, he saw that no one was in the room. He also noticed that all of Raven's things were strewn across the floor. Her bed looked like it had been smashed against something hard. Then, he saw the broken window. _'What the-?' _He rushed to the window. He could see blood on some of the broken pieces of glass. "Raven! No! No, no, no!" he shouted. "Raven, no! She couldn't! She wouldn't! I mean, she was upset earlier and she's, like, always depressed, but she would never…would she? NO!" He was hitting the top of his head with his fists. Then, he noticed the glass on the ground. _'Hey, wait a minute! If Raven threw herself out the window, then the glass would be outside…wouldn't it? Yeah, it would. I'm sure of it!'_ Still, he felt like he should look out the window. He closed his eyes and poked his head outside. He was afraid of seeing Raven's dead body at the bottom of the tower. Slowly, he opened one eye at a time and looked toward the ground. Raven was not there. "Oh, thank God!" He pulled his head back in and saw Raven's cloak lying on the floor. He picked it up and held it in his hands. "Raven, where are you?" he asked aloud. Then, with the cloak still in his hands, he rushed back upstairs to tell everyone that Raven was missing.

* * *

Everyone was upstairs except Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was (well, had been) in her room and no one had thought about where Beast Boy was. Robin and Cyborg turned off the music and had begun to play video games. Starfire was sitting with them on the couch while she cuddled Silkie. A dark figure, in the shape of a bird, appeared in front of them.

"AAAAH!" they all screamed and with quick movement, jumped behind the couch. Only the tops of their heads were showing.

"Guys, it's me!" the bird said. The voice sounded very famililar.

"Raven?" said Starfire in a high voice. And she poked her head up further. The boys did, too.

"Yeah. Look, Slade just took me away, not long ago. You can still follow him." With that, the dark bird disappeared into the floor.

* * *

When Beast Boy got to the Living Room, he saw three of his friends behind the couch and a dark figure disappear. _'What was that?' _

"Um…what just happened?" asked Cyborg.

"How did Raven communicate with us like that?" Starfire inquired.

"I'll explain everything on the way," promised Robin. _'Why did she lie to me?' _"We have to get Raven! Titans, GO!"

"Dudes!" Beast Boy called. "Raven's gone! Her cloak was on the floor!"

"We know, BB!" Cyborg called back. "She said that Slade's got her. C'mon!" They all rushed toward the garage.

_'She said? Was that dark thing that I saw Raven?'_ thought Beast Boy. While they headed for the garage, Cyborg talked to him.

"So, how did you get her cloak? Did you go into her room?"

"Uh, yeah," Beast Boy replied. Cyborg gave him a funny look. Beast Boy defended himself. "I was worried! Give me a break!" Robin began telling them everything that Raven had told him that morning. He finished as they entered the garage.

As he put on his helmet, Robin asked Beast Boy, "Did you see anything odd while you were in her room?"

"Yeah! Her window was broken, her bed was turned over and everything else was a mess!"

Cyborg got into the T-car and opened the garage door, so that they could leave. "She just had to get kidnapped by Slade!" said Beast Boy a little sarcastically. "Why couldn't she have gotten lost in time like Cyborg or Star?" Robin glared at him, so Beast Boy quickly tuned into an eagle and flew off as fast as he could.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yup! Slade is back...again. And he's after Raven...again! When will the madness stop? Oh, well. Maybe the Titans can save her! What do ya think?_


	3. Destiny

**Chapter 3: Destiny **

Raven's eyes blinked a few times before she was completely awake. Her soul-self had returned to her body. Then, she realized that Slade was still carrying her. They were flying over Jump City. She knew where he was taking her and she did not want to have any part of it. Immediately, she fought against him. She leapt out of his arms and tried to fly away. _'I need to find the others! I can't do this alone!' _Slade was flying after her. Raven didn't want to start chaos in the city, but if she didn't try to stop him, the outcome would be worse. She was picking up cars and lampposts and throwing them at Slade, but he burned his way through everything. _'Ughh! I hate destroying peoples' cars!' _Raven thought._ ' I can't imagine all the money it'll cost them!'_

"I should've done this earlier!" Slade growled. Then, he flew ever faster toward Raven and grabbed her wrists. She could feel a burning sensation where his hands were. She cried out in pain. Then, the burning stopped. She would have dropped to the ground, but Slade still had a hold of her. She was dangling in the air. Slade pulled her up and carried her off. She tried to fight again, but she was not able to. She could not move her arms or her legs. Slade could tell that she was struggling.

"Look at your wrists," he suggested. She looked down and could see a red glowing band around both of them. "A gift from your father," he explained. "While they are in place, the bands will keep your body paralyzed from the neck down and they will also prevent you from using those helpful powers of yours." She knew that he was probably right, but she tried her spell anyway.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled. Nothing happened. Slade laughed at her attempt.

"Try again. I think it will work," he mocked. Raven stared at him angrily, but kept silent. She could not do anything. She could only hope that her friends would be able to help her before it was too late.

* * *

"We should be getting close. Beast Boy, Starfire! Do either of you see anything? " Robin was talking to them through their communicators. The Titans were following Raven's signal from her communicator. It was dark, so that made it even harder to see. 

"Negative, Robin. I do not see Raven or…" She squinted her eyes and gave a short gasp. "Robin! I see them!" said Starfire joyfully.

"Dude! Me too!" added Beast Boy. He had changed into an owl so that he could see better.

"Then, you guys, fly ahead. Cyborg and I will catch up. See if you can slow Slade down!" Robin ordered. They did as he directed. Beast Boy and Starfire flew as fast as they could toward Slade. Before they completely caught up, Starfire started hurling starbolts at him. Slade dipped down and landed on the ground. He went into what appeared to be an abandoned building. A thought struck Beast Boy. _'Hey, this is how I found Terra when she was working with Slade. I remember that building!'_ Starfire recognized it too. She flipped open her communicator and gave Robin an update as she and Beast Boy followed Slade.

"Robin, Slade has entered a building. It is the same one that leads to his previous hideout when he had control of Terra. Beast Boy and I will follow him," she told her leader.

"Good. Keep doing what you're doing. We should be there shortly." Then, he put his communicator away. Starfire landed on the ground and tried to open the door. Beast Boy morphed back to a human and landed beside her. The door was locked, so Starfire blasted it open and flew inside. Beast Boy followed her into the empty room. There was a door on the wall opposite them. Starfire didn't even bother to use the doorknob. She just blasted it open. When she and Beast Boy got to the tunnel that led to the old lair, it was dark inside. There were strange, glowing symbols along the walls that provided little light. They decided to follow them. They could hear heavy footsteps not too far behind them. Cyborg and Robin were catching up. Finally, Starfire and Beast Boy reached the main room. On the far wall, they saw a fiery symbol that looked exactly like the one on Slade's forehead; only this one was much larger. The ground in front of the wall looked like it had been ripped up.

"That's where I came from," said Slade. He emerged from behind a rock and was still holding Raven. Starfire flew up into the air. Her eyes and her hands were glowing neon green.

"Release her!" she demanded. Beast Boy changed into a bear and waved his arms in the air threateningly.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, get out of here!" Raven pleaded.

"No, no. They can stay and watch," Slade smiled behind his mask as he said it. Finally, Robin and Cyborg caught up. Robin was holding a special bo-staff in his hands. It was covered with the same material that made his cape; it could resist fire. The Titans were about to attack, when Slade directed his hand to a black spot on the ground and shot flames at it. Suddenly, a circle of fire surrounded both him and Raven. The flames shot up high. Slade laid her down in the center of the ring and flew out of it. Then, he started fighting with the Titans to keep them away from Raven. Robin immediately ran up and whacked at Slade from every direction, but all of his blows were blocked. Cyborg's arm shifted into a cannon and kept it aimed a Slade, waiting for the right moment. Robin faked a hit at Slade's head and then hit his side with an angle-kick – Slade caught his leg. Robin jumped up, and freed his leg with a back flip. Starfire and Beast Boy were flying over to Raven. When Slade saw this, he shot a fireball at Robin, flew up and grabbed Starfire's ankle then, thrust her towards Beast Boy, knocking them both to the ground. Robin was back up and Cyborg quickly pressed a button on his right arm. Instead of firing a sonic blast, he shot out a net that wrapped around Slade; the net was also fire resistant. After their last fight, Cyborg made some new toys.

"Well done," Slade said coolly. "But this won't hold me." His whole body glowed orange, and then he disappeared. A red streak of lightning came out of the net and stopped in front of Robin, where Slade's form took place.

Anger had been building up inside of her through the whole thing. She hated her destiny, she hated Slade and she hated that she was so helpless. But most of all, she hated her father. It was because of her father that she had to keep her emotions under control. It was the thought of her father taking over her that gave her nightmares every night. She gritted her teeth. The fire was so hot. Beads of sweat were forming on her face. She could feel her anger and hatred swarming inside of her. She had to let it out. It was just too much. She felt something on her wrists. When she looked, she saw that the red bands had disappeared. She stood up, and took deep raspy breaths. She could hear her father's voice in her head. _"You will fulfill your destiny. All of your efforts to stop it are useless. You are my daughter! You will never find peace!"_ She couldn't contain it anymore. She dropped down to her knees, clenched her fists and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAH!" Black energy was shot out everywhere. It mixed with Slade's magical fire. Everyone else stopped fighting and shielded themselves. The fire was now black. It came up off the ground and threw itself at the large symbol on the wall. The symbol turned black and slowly vanished. Raven fell to the ground and the Titans rushed toward her, forgetting about Slade. He slinked away into the darkness and then his whole body burst into flames. Trigon had no more use of him. Beast Boy got to Raven first. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Raven. Raven, can you hear me?"

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Cyborg. Robin put his forefinger on her wrist.

"She's still got a pulse. And it looks like she's still breathing." Starfire had her hands over her mouth. She crouched down beside her friends. Trigon's voice started ringing throughout the room.

"The portal has been opened!" he bellowed. "Because of my daughter, your planet and your dimension are doomed!"

* * *

_Author's Note: First, I got the idea for Slade to kidnap Raven, but then I thought it would be cool if Trigon kidnapped her. Of course, then I remembered Trigon saying, "The portal must be opened!" in 'Birthmark'. So, I had to change it back. C'mon, what do you think? Review please!_


	4. Trigon's Return

**Chapter 4: Trigon's Return **

Raven was still sleeping in the Medical Room. She had been in there all night. Everyone else had been exhausted, too. They went to bed as soon as they could and didn't even bother getting into their pajamas. Starfire had stayed with Raven in case she needed anything, but now, she and the other Titans were all outside the door talking quietly about what had happened.

"But I do not understand something," Starfire whispered. "What portal did Raven open. And what was that voice speaking to us?" Robin leaned against the wall.

"I think that was Trigon," he admitted. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Who's Trigon?" demanded Beast Boy.

"Now, wait a minute!" Cyborg began. "He called Raven his daughter. I knew I recognized that voice! Hey B, didn't he sound like that red dude in Raven's head?" Beast Boy's mouth dropped open.

"Hey, yeah! So, what, did he escape or something?" he wondered. Starfire and Robin exchanged confused glances. Some time ago, Beast Boy and Cyborg had stumbled across a mirror that transported them into Raven's mind. That was the first time they had met Trigon – sort of. Technically, the Trigon they had met was just Raven's anger in another form. They didn't know much about him. All they knew at the time was that a big, red monster was Raven's dad and that he was very powerful. Beast Boy and Cyborg explained everything to their confused teammates. Then, Raven opened the door and walked out of the Medical Room.

"I could hear you guys the whole time. You should not become ninjas when you get older, especially Beast Boy."

"How are you feeling Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Fine."

"Really?" urged Beast Boy. "It was kinda scary back there." Raven stood there speechless. It was because of her that the portal had been opened. It was because of her that her father could cross over to their dimension. She had a sick feeling in her stomach and there was fear in her eyes. All of her friends could see it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. None of them were convinced. She left the hallway and went up to her room. She had to think quickly. Now that the portal was open, Trigon would come for her soon. She didn't know how much time she would have to plan.

Everyone promised silently to themselves that they would talk to Raven individually. Raven was scared because of her father and she wouldn't talk about it. The last time she did that, the tower was turned into a horror movie. They needed to understand more. Robin went first. He knocked on her door. She opened it just enough so that she could see him. Her hood was up.

"Raven, we all know that you're not okay. Why won't you talk to us?" he asked. "And what was the whole thing about the portal? You didn't tell me about that."

She hesitated before speaking. "My father can come into our dimension now that the portal is open. We have to stop him Robin."

"How? How can we stop him?" he inquired.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out," she promised. "Could you do me a favor?" Robin nodded his head.

"Sure, anything."

"Can you tell everyone to stay away from my room? I know they all want to see how I'm doing, but I'll think better if I'm alone."

"I…guess, but we're all worried about you. What should I tell them?"

"The truth. Thanks Robin." She started to shut the door.

"Wait Raven!" Robin called out. Raven opened her door again. "Uh," he stammered. He wanted to ask her a question about something she'd told him on her birthday, but he was afraid of how she would react.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

Robin took a deep breath. "Remember when we hid from Slade in that church on your birthday?" Raven nodded and he continued. "Well, you told me that someone looked into your future and that was how you knew that something bad would happen."

"And…?"

"Were they able to tell you anything else about what's going on? Is there more that you're not telling me?" he inquired.

"We don't have anything else to discuss," she said sharply and shut the door before Robin could say another word. He knew it would be pointless to try again, so he went to talk with the rest of the team.

* * *

Even though everyone had been told to steer clear of Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire ignored the order. Starfire always wanted to help her friends. She made the first attempt to sneak to Raven's room. Unfortunately for her, Robin caught her before she reached her destination. While Robin was escorting her away, Beast Boy snuck past them both in the form of a housefly. He had to talk to her himself. _'She won't want to talk to me. She might not even open the door, but I don't care! Now I know why she's so moody all the time. I will talk to her even if it kills me!' _He reached the 6th floor and paused just long enough to gather up his courage. He walked over to her door and knocked. She didn't answer. "Raven! I know you're in there!" he called. "C'mon! Open up!"

"I thought Robin told you to leave me alone!" she snapped from inside her room.

"Well yeah, but I really need to talk to you!" He waited to see if she had anything to say. He didn't hear her speak, so he continued. "I have an idea on how to beat your dad!"

"I'm listening."

"Aw, come on Raven!" he threw his head back in annoyance. "I don't want to talk to a door!"

"Too bad. What's your idea?" she urged. Beast Boy stamped his foot.

"That's it, Raven! I'm coming in!" He morphed into a bug.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Beast Boy crawled under the door and resumed human form as soon as he was on the other side. Raven had started for the door. "Beast Boy!"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

Raven rolled her eyes. She should have known he would do something stupid. "Not this again." She rested her chin in her hand.

"No, Raven! I'm serious! I try really hard to be nice, but you keep pushing me away! Why don't you like me?" She looked at him for a short while before answering his question.

"I do like you," she stated. She was telling the truth. He was kind of irritating when it came to his priorities, but she didn't dislike him because of them. Sometimes, Starfire was annoyingly cheerful, but Beast Boy seemed to have a good balance.

"You do? Really?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I thought-"

"What's your idea?" Raven interrupted him.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, you know when Cyborg and I went inside your head and we first met your dad?" She nodded. "Well, you defeated him by teaming up with…those…other yous. Couldn't you just do the same thing this time? Even if they can't help you, other people can, right?" He was trying so hard.

"We were only fighting my anger then. Now, we're fighting my father."

"Oh, sorry." He looked down at his feet.

"It's okay." She kept thinking about what he had said. Then, she sensed something bad again. Her eyes darted to the left and the right. "Beast Boy, you need to get out of here!" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"You just do!" She started pushing him towards the door when a dark purple cloud of smoke appeared inside her room.

"Dude! What is that?" he exclaimed. Raven kept pushing him.

"Go! Now!" she pleaded. She turned her head to look at the cloud behind her. It started to clear away. First, she saw her father's face. He had four yellow eyes, white hair and two horns on his head. Trigon was huge. The top of his horns reached the ceiling. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open.

"That's your dad!" he stated.

"I didn't notice," said Raven sarcastically.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"Surrender!" demanded Trigon.

"For now, run," said Raven. She threw her cape over Beast Boy and teleported them both to the top floor._

* * *

__Author's Note__: Now, I know that in 'Nevermore' and 'Birthmark' Trigon is shown as this huge 100ft tall monster, but I didn't want to deal with that kind of height in my story. And in the comics, he's not that tall._


	5. Part 2, Azarath

Q: meangirl01 – "Is that Trigon thing really true, I do watch the Teen Titans, but is it really true?" 

A: You're question isn't very specific, but I'll answer it as best I can. Trigon is real. He is Raven's father and he wants to take over her soul-self (the bird thing you see occasionally). So far, he's been seen in 'Nevermore' and 'Birthmark.' Does that answer your question?

Q: raexrobin4ever – "Okay, so is the pairing robin and raven or bb and raven?" 

A: Yeah, I know it's confusing. I'm sorry! It's only sort of a BB/Rae pairing.

Q: raexrobin4ever – "I saw an episode guide and well it said there are "The End Part 1 2 and 3" and that's your title of this story. Is this a coincidence?" 

A: It is not just a coincidence. Because of what the 4th season finale was about, I was inspired to write this story. And my story title was inspired by the title of the 4th season finale. I'm sure that what I write won't happen in the actual episode. So, it'll be interesting to see what the writers do come up with!

* * *

**Part 2: Trigon's Daughter **

****

****

**Chapter 5: Azarath **

As soon as Beast Boy stepped out of the darkness, Raven teleported back to her room. She was very afraid of her father, but she didn't show it. She could feel the great amount of evil within him. "Why are you here?" she asked. Though, she already knew the answer.

"What's the matter, daughter? You didn't want to see your father after all these years? You helped me enter your dimension. You will join me," he commanded.

"I'll die first!" she stated.

"We shall see," replied the demon. He turned to the left wall and blasted a hole through it with his hands. Then, he flew away. She was about to go after him, but stopped. With her telekinetic powers, Raven opened her doors. Her friends were there and Robin fell through the open space. He was in the process of knocking the door down, but Raven had sensed them coming.

"Your poor room has been getting physically abused lately," Beast Boy said once he saw the hole in the wall. "It may need counseling," Everyone ignored his comment.

"We have to go after him!" Raven said while pointing outside. "We don't have time to get the car or the cycle!" She flew over, picked up Robin by his shoulders and flew after her father. Starfire picked up Cyborg and followed Raven while Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew out of the room.

* * *

****

Trigon was flying through Jump City. With his hands, he was shooting what seemed to be yellow lighting at anything and everything. He was destroying cars and buildings. Mostly, he enjoyed killing the terrified, screaming people. _'They deserve to die,' _hethought. _'They are only fearful, useless things. Why does my daughter wish to protect them?' _Raven was horrified at what she saw. Robin got out a birdarang.

"Raven, will this work on your dad?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll use my powers to help, just in case." Her eyes glowed white and she encased the birdarang in black energy.

"As soon as I say, let me go," he ordered. Raven nodded her head. With his other hand, Robin flipped open his communicator and gave Cyborg instructions. "Cyborg, as soon as I kick Trigon, you blast him!" Cyborg acknowledged him and got his cannon ready. Robin waited for the perfect moment. He didn't want to be too close to Trigon, but he didn't want to be too far away either. Finally, he threw his birdarang, which cut Trigon along his side. Then, he got out his grappling-hook and told Raven, "Now!" Raven let go, and Robin shot his grappling hook toward the top of a building. Once it grabbed on, Robin swung towards Trigon and kicked him hard, knocking the monster off balance. Then, Cyborg blasted him with everything he had.

"Idiot mortals!" shouted Trigon. With a wave of his hand, he knocked all of the Titans to the ground. Using her powers, Raven caught them all before they got hurt. Trigon came down. "So, these are your friends, Raven?" Trigon laughed. "I have overthrown entire planets. I rule a whole dimension. Do you think you can defeat me with five children, including yourself?" Raven looked at his side where he'd been cut. He wasn't bleeding and was starting to heal himself, but before it was completely sealed up, Raven saw what seemed to be orange matter swarming around inside of him. _'What is that?'_ she asked herself. Trigon pointed his forefinger at Raven and a streak of lightning shot out at her and Robin. She disappeared and teleported them both to Azarath, but no one else knew it. For all they knew, Robin and Raven had been hit and had just vanished. _'Go on, Raven,'_ thought Trigon. 'You_ will join me soon enough.'_ Then, he flew off and he, too, disappeared.

* * *

"Where are we?" Robin asked. He could tell that he and Raven were in some sort of temple.

"Raven!" said a woman's voice. Robin whipped around. There was a woman behind them. She had long black hair and was wearing a blue dress with gold trimmings. "What are you doing here?"

To answer Robin's question, Raven said, "We're in Azarath."

"What?" He'd never heard of Azarath before. Then, Raven used her powers to teleport everyone else to Azarath. As soon as they saw their missing teammates, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy ran over to them.

"Raven! Robin!" they all exclaimed. Beast Boy almost gave Raven a hug, but stopped himself.

"You guys are okay!" he said happily. Raven looked bewildered.

"Uh, yeah," was all that she could say.

"We thought Trigon got you," explained Cyborg. "So, where are we?" He kept turning his head, examining his surroundings. Starfire immediately hugged Robin tightly and then hugged Raven. She was always quick to express her feelings.

"Oh, I was so worried, my friends!"

"We're on Azarath," Raven answered again. Starfire's eyes widened and she turned her head to look around.

"Raven!" Then, the other Titans noticed the woman in the room. "You shouldn't have brought them here!" Raven turned to her friends.

"That's my mother, Arella," she told them. Then, she turned back to the woman in blue. "We need help."

"You know that there's nothing I can do," Arella told her sternly.

"You can try!" Raven snapped.

"No." Arella turned to walk away. "Go home, Raven." Then, she walked out of the room.

"I'll see you guys back at the tower," Raven told her friends. Before they could protest, she waved her hand and teleported them back home. She knew Trigon would not bother them right now. He wanted to get at her and could not care less about them. She hurried after Arella.

"Why won't you help me?" Raven asked as soon as she caught up. Arella walked a little faster and her daughter followed. They passed other people in blue cloaks who kept their heads down as soon as they saw Raven.

"I told you to go home," Arella reminded her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why won't you help me?" Raven repeated.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this Raven, but I can't help you."

"Yes, you can," Raven persisted. "You know magic, too."

Arella lowered her voice and mumbled, "I can't face him again." She was scared of him, too, as she should be.

Raven had not heard everything Arella had said. "What?" Arella stopped in front of a door. She walked inside and shut the door before Raven could follow. Arella was scared of Raven. The power that her daughter possessed frightened her and she was a reminder of everything that she had gone through. Arella never wanted it to be this way. She hated that Raven had to deal with all this, but she truly believed that she could do nothing to help her.

Raven decided that it was time to give up. It hurt that her own mother refused to help her, but she understood. At least she had her friends. She teleported back to the tower where the other Titans were waiting.

* * *

"Raven! You have returned!" Starfire said, gleefully.

"My mother won't help," Raven informed them.

"Your mom won't help you?" Robin said, shocked.

"Everyone on Azarath believes in peace," she explained irritably. Then, a booming voice filled the room.

"That is why they will die quickly," it said. When Trigon walked out of his cloud, everyone jumped in front of Raven.

"You got what you wanted," Trigon observed, "protection."

"She's our friend!" Beast Boy piped up. "Of course we're gonna protect her!" A smile swept across Trigon's face.

"Has she told you about her de-," Trigon started. A large, black talon came out and grabbed at Trigon's face. Raven wanted him to stop. Without Robin having to say anything, Cyborg and Starfire saw the opportunity and blasted Trigon back. It didn't work. Trigon was still stronger than his daughter. He tore off the talon, threw it to the side and looked around. Cyborg still had his cannon pointed at him, so he assumed that the machine-man had fired.

"You!" he pointed at Cyborg. "You are mostly machine. Do you still feel pain?" His eyes started to glow as he stared at Cyborg. Cyborg began to feel very hot and he fell to his knees. Everyone was looking at him. He could feel his blood boiling. He was in so much pain that even though he opened his mouth to scream, no sound came out. Trigon was using what the people on his planet called, "The Death Stare." All of Cyborg's friends rushed to his side except Robin. He thought ahead. It would be far more useful to attack Trigon and distract him. He soon found that he would not have to.

"Trigon, STOP!" shouted Raven. The other Titans did not know exactly what was going on, but Raven knew that she had to help him fast. When she ran over to him, she put her hand by his face. Her hand glowed a light blue as she took away his suffering. She closed her eyes tightly as the burning entered her own body. Finally, it was gone. In a way, the pain would stay with her forever, but Cyborg no longer felt it. Before he could thank her, Raven walked over to her father. She ran away to get away from Trigon. She didn't want to help him, but she also didn't want her friends dead. "If you leave my friends and the earth alone," she said hesitantly. "I'll go to your planet." She would go and escape before anything bad happened. There was no way of telling when she'd come back to Earth though.

"No, Raven!" gasped Starfire. She flew over and grabbed her arm. "Do not go with him!"

"Yeah! There's gotta be another way!" added Cyborg.

"She is not your friend," Trigon said. "If she was, she would have saved the rock girl." Raven's mouth hung open. How did he know about Terra?

"I couldn't!" Raven tried not to yell. _'Don't get angry,' _she reminded herself. _'Especially around him.' _

"No one could," Robin assured her.

"She didn't revive her after she turned to stone." Trigon waited to see what they would say next. The other Titans looked at Raven.

She hesitated. It was true; she did not bring Terra back. She had never even tried. She said they would try to reverse the effect, but she did not really want Terra to come back. She hesitated a little too long.

"Why did you not bring Terra back among the living?" Starfire asked sadly. "She was our friend." Raven's eyes quickly darted to each Titan.

"I can't!" Though she was not so sure that she could not.

"You can because I can," Trigon stated. He leaned down a bit. "And you know it."

_'He's got to be lying!'_ thought Beast Boy stubbornly. Then, he noticed the look on Raven's face. She looked scared; they were all scared, but there was something different and now her face was red. "Raven, is it true?"

Raven could not answer with the huge lump in her throat. Why was he doing this? She already said she would go with him. Everyone else was waiting for an answer. All their eyes were on her.

"She will destroy your world," Trigon continued, "and everyone in it." The other four Titans exchanged confused glances. What was he talking about?

"No, I won't!

"It's your destiny!"

They all waited. Again, there was no protest from Raven. She could not believe it was all coming out like this. She tried to shout, 'No! He's lying!' But nothing came out of her mouth.

"Wait, Raven's gonna destroy the world?" inquired Beast Boy. It didn't make any sense.

"No!" All the distress could be seen in her eyes.

"She forced you away from your homes to turn you into a team."

"Stop it!"

Robin thought about the first time he met Raven. Before she came, he had never thought of leaving Bruce Wayne. "It's true isn't it?" Robin kept a blank expression on his face. Raven looked at them all helplessly. She could only imagine the horrible things they thought of her now. What else would they think of someone who was supposed to murder billions of people?

"Come, daughter," commanded Trigon. "We should be going." Raven walked over and stood beside him. The other Titans just stood by and watched. This time, when the tears came to her eyes, she did not try to push them back. She just let them roll down her face. Then, she and Trigon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, everything in this chapter is almost COMPLETELY different than what I had before. The original stuff was stupid, so I hope this is better. Please review and let me know!_


	6. Trigon's World

**Chapter 6: Trigon's World **

Trigon took Raven to his planet. They floated down from the red sky. Everything looked so different from Earth. The houses were in rows, right next to each other and all the buildings looked the same. They were all simple, square structures. There was one door at the front of each building and two windows on either side of it. Many shouts from the people could be heard. They were saying, "All hail Trigon!" or "All hail the master!" The women and little girls were all wearing simple dresses, while all the men and little boys wore plain, brown shirts and pants. Raven had stopped crying. As soon as they reached the ground, Trigon presented her to his subjects. She could sense all the fear within every one of them.

"This is my daughter, Raven!" Trigon told the people. "She will rule by my side! If you annoy her even in the slightest, consider your life forfeit." He narrowed his eyes as he looked among them. _'Great!'_ thought Raven sarcastically. _'I'm getting away from here ASAP!' _Then, Trigon forcefully pushed Raven forward and they both went to his castle.

* * *

Back at the tower, the Titans were talking and thinking things over. Starfire still refused to completely abandon Raven.

"Raven is our friend."

"But she forced us away from our homes," Robin argued. It was Cyborg's turn to take Raven's side.

"She needed help."

"Would she care if we got hurt?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course!"

"How can you be sure?"

Starfire folded her arms and looked at the team leader. "Her father said those things."

"She didn't protest."

"Robin!"

* * *

The castle was definitely impressive. Raven wondered how many people it took to construct it. It was hard for her to guess how many rooms could be inside.

"I'll show you around the castle," Trigon offered. They stepped into the Main Hallway. There were columns on both sides of the room and three separate stairways leading to different parts of the castle. Everything was kept very clean. The floor was made of some sort of marble. When Raven looked down, she could see her own reflection. Trigon headed for the staircase to the left. Raven had no choice but to follow him. The staircase headed down.

"I won't take you everywhere, only the important places," he told her. "Feel free to explore the castle whenever you choose. You may go inside any room if it is not locked. This passageway," he pointed at the hallway in front of them, "leads to the dungeons." That hallway led to a series of wide hallways where the prisoners or the "criminals" were kept. All of their pains reached Raven instantly. She could feel their starvation and their illnesses and their wounds. Strangely shaped objects were hung by each cell. They provided just enough light to see inside each cell. Raven couldn't bear to look at the prisoners. Feeling every ounce of their pain was more than enough. Their clothes were worn and ripped. And they were so thin that you would almost be able to see their bones. In the cells holding reptilians, scales were strewn across the floor, leaving the creatures with no form of protection around their bodies. Some of the prisoners were aliens from other planets that Raven had never seen before. She grabbed Trigon's arm to stop him and gestured to one of the creatures inside the cells.

"Why do you treat them like this?" she inquired.

"They are an example for all of those who even think of disobeying my command. Don't worry, they are all fed once a week," an evil smile swept across his face, "if I remember. Let us go somewhere else." He turned around and headed in the other direction. _'In other words,'_ thought Raven. _'You feed them enough to barely keep them alive.' _She walked after him.

* * *

Starfire was shouting with fury. "Robin, we must save Raven!" Robin didn't hear her. He was heading for his room so that he could do some serious thinking without interruptions. He kept pacing around. _'She could've made us become a team. Who knows what her powers can do? Was she working with Slade at all? No, he pursued her on her birthday. Was it a set up? No. Why go through all that trouble?'_

He sat down on his bed. _'They wouldn't. If Raven was working with Slade and Trigon, why go through all the trouble of making us a team? They wouldn't. So, she came to us for protection? But just yesterday, she talked about destroying him…because he'd come after our dimension.'_ Robin's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. He quickly walked out into the hallway, toward the Living Room. "We have to get her back," he said aloud.

* * *

The next place Trigon took Raven was the Weaponry Room. It was a large circular area with a dome for a roof. Stepping into that room was like stepping through a time portal into the future. Outside the castle, Trigon's planet looked fairly behind in technology compared to Earth. But inside of this room, Trigon was ahead. He kept all of his advanced technology from his people, even tools that they could use to speed up building projects. Trigon didn't care about time. He obviously enjoyed making people suffer. There were many different types of guns, bombs, war-suits and other things Raven had never seen before on the shelves along the walls. In the middle of the room were a chair and a machine. Two men were watching the room to make sure that nobody could steal anything.

Trigon headed for the machine and motioned for Raven to come closer. He didn't bother to sit down. He was looking into a screen that gave him a view of outer space. He flipped a few switches up and down.

"Each time I flipped a switch, I am given a certain view of outer space," he told her. "I have several nuclear guns out there with cameras attached to them, so that I can operate them from in here." Finally he found the view he wanted. Trigon began turning a wheel to aim his giant gun. He focused on his target, Xintha, and fired. The blast didn't destroy the planet, but it left a gash in the surface.

"Trigon, stop!" Raven exclaimed. "Did they even do anything?" Clearly, Trigon found pleasure in this. He kept his eyes on the screen.

"They were not giving enough sacrifices," he said distractedly. He turned the wheel slightly, pushed a lever forward a little and fired again. The result on the planet was worse than it was the first time. "That's enough for now." He left the room and Raven followed.

"Mortals are all like flies compared to us. Why not just put an end to their worthless lives?" he asked Raven.

"I'm not evil!" Raven protested.

"You were born from evil. Everyone knows what lurks inside you. That is why, no matter what, everyone you ever care for will turn against you."

_'You'll get out of here soon enough,'_ she told herself. "What was the point of bringing me here?" she demanded. "You already torment everyone who lives in the city!" _'Good,'_ she thought. _'Pretend to be oblivious and stupid.' _

"I wanted you away from your friends. It will be much easier for you to destroy the earth if they aren't around you," he explained. Raven flew up so that she could look her father in the eye.

"You promised that if I came with you, you'd leave the earth alone!"

"I never promised you anything!" he bellowed. "One of your 'friends' interrupted me before I could even think of agreeing to your terms."

"Then, I'm going home! I don't have to stay here." She lowered herself back to the ground and disappeared. When she came back up, she was still in the castle. She tried again. This time, she appeared somewhere in the city. _'Why isn't it working?' _Raven teleported back to her father.

"You can't leave," he told her. "I'll have one of my slaves show you to your room." _'The time is very near.'

* * *

_

Raven examined her new room. Trigon seemed to like circles. Her room was circular as was her bed, her pillows, her window and other things. She walked over to the dresser beside her door. There was a mirror (which was round) above it and several glass bottles sitting on the side. Some had liquid in them while others were empty. Raven picked up one of the bottles. _'It's probably perfume,'_ she thought and set the bottle back down._ 'I've never liked wearing it.' _Her closet was on the wall opposite her bed and beside it was a bookcase with plenty of books.

"There's got to be a way off of this planet," Raven said to herself. "Time to explore." She stepped out of her room and headed down the hallway. She had no idea what she was looking for, but she figured she would know it when she saw it.

Raven spent a lot of her free time exploring the castle. Trigon said she could. She would leave her room and go down a new hallway each time, opening every door that she could – especially the locked ones. She just had to use her powers and work it out. The imprisoned teen did not care that she was forbidden to open them. One, there was probably something important behind every locked door. Two, if she got caught, Trigon would not hurt her; he needed her. There was something that she wasn't aware of though: she was being followed at all times, wherever she went. It was his job to make sure she didn't see anything she wasn't supposed to.

All the doors were marked with symbols that Raven couldn't read; she didn't recognize any of them. Some had pictures on them as well. After a while, she just ignored the signs and pictures altogether. One day, she opened a door that showed her something particularly disturbing. When Raven saw what was inside, she cried out in disgust and quickly shut the door. Her hand clutched her stomach and she leaned against the wall. She felt like she was about to throw up. In that room, there were heads in glass containers, sitting on shelves. Apparently, Trigon kept trophies from his battles. The heads were in some sort of green liquid that preserved them.

"Mental Note: Avoid the door with…" Raven said aloud. She paused to look up at the sign. It would be easy to remember this one, "the picture of a bloody head."

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Okay, sorry that there wasn't, like, any action in this chapter at all! I hope you weren't too bored with all the descriptions and everything. Don't worry, it'll get better!_


	7. Trigon's Daughter

**Chapter 7: Trigon's Daughter **

"Titans, let's go get Raven!" Robin told his teammates as soon as he got to the Living Room. _'Again.'_ Starfire jumped for joy.

"Oh, thank you, Robin!"

"She was ready to look for Raven herself if you still said 'no.'" Cyborg told him.

"Dude, I thought we decided that Raven didn't really like us," Beast Boy protested.

"Hey man, she saved my life. Let's get the T-ship." They all went as quickly as they could and sat in their assigned places. One seat remained empty.

"Beast Boy, you track Raven's signal," Robin said as soon as he got his headphones on. He looked over to see if Beast Boy had heard. The shape shifter gave him a thumbs-up. Robin flipped a few switches to get the power going. Everyone's screens and buttons lit up. "Main power online." Beast Boy got right to work.

"Oxygen tanks are at maximum," Starfire informed them. Beast Boy's eyes were fixed on his screen.

"Twin-turbo hydro-jet engine'll get us anywhere," Cyborg said happily. Then, the green boy got an odd look on his face.

"Uh, guys? I can't get Raven's signal," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Robin growled.

"I can't get Raven's signal," he repeated.

"Lemme see that!" Cyborg demanded. He opened up his pod and rushed over to Beast Boy's. Beast Boy stepped out so that Cyborg could take a look. The mechanical expert pushed a few buttons and flipped a few switches, but he didn't get anything either. "Okay, there is nothin' wrong with the T-ship!"

"If we cannot locate Raven," Starfire began, "then how are we to save her?" There was a short pause.

"We don't." Robin flipped the switches back to their original positions and the T-ship shut down.

"Robin!"

"We can't, Starfire! The universe is huge! Besides, she'll be back…whether she wants to or not." Robin stepped out of his pod and headed down. The other Titans followed him.

"Nuh-uh. She's gotta stay with Trigon and he said he'd stay away from us," Beast Boy argued.

"No, he didn't."

* * *

Raven was walking down a new passageway – again. There were a few windows along the way, but there were not any doors. She only continued because she wondered what would be at the end. It seemed to go on forever. She kept herself occupied by thinking of how to destroy Trigon. Was there a way to kill a demon? Raven thought about what happened in the city. _…she encased the birdarang in black energy… Finally, he threw his birdarang, which cut Trigon along his side… Before the small wound was completely sealed up, Raven saw what seemed to be orange matter swarming around inside of him._ She started to walk faster. Now, she had some sort of plan and was even more determined to get back to Earth. Suddenly, her foot bumped into something solid and before she could do anything, the rest of her body followed, ending with her face.

"Ow!" She rubbed her stinging nose with one hand and stretched out the other to touch whatever was in front of her. Her hand pressed up against a flat surface. Raven could not tell what the wall was made of. It was not glass. It felt slimy, but when she pulled her hand away and looked at it, there was not anything on it. "What is this?" she asked herself quietly and eyed the space in front of her curiously.With her powers, she searched for a lock, any kind of lock, but could not find one. This made her even more determined to get through. _'Whatever's behind this wall must be important!' _She pressed up against the wall and tried to phase through it, but couldn't. She tried again. She pressed up against the wall and concentrated even harder. She could feel her hands start to go through. Then, she felt something wrap around her legs and an electrical surge run through her body. "AAH!" Raven fell backwards to the ground. She turned over on her stomach and followed the cord to the feet of the person responsible. Before she could look up and see whom it was, another electrical surge hit her and left her unconscious.

* * *

"We must do something!" Starfire exclaimed.

"We'll just have to wait until she comes back," Robin stated.

"But it could be too late by then!"

Robin jumped up angrily. "Don't you think I know that!" He started pacing around. "There's nothing we can do! We don't know where she is or how to find her!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Beast Boy folded his arms. "It's not her fault! Take it out on something else!" Robin looked over at Cyborg, Beast Boy and finally, Starfire.

"Sorry." Then, Robin saw something tall open and close out of the corner of his eye.

"I know where she is," said a familiar voice. The four Titans whipped their heads around and saw Raven's mother. She did not have a mother growing up and she knew she would regret it if she did not act like a mother for her own daughter – for Raven.

"How did you get in here?"

Arella muttered something under her breath and waved her hand behind her. The tall thing Robin had seen only seconds before appeared out of nowhere. It looked like some sort of doorway. "I can take you to her."

"Guys?" The other Titans nodded their head in approval. "Lets go." They followed Arella into the doorway onto small yellow platforms that made paths in the vast space. It looked like there was a black sky above them with a myriad of stars. The teens didn't say anything for a while. They kept turning their heads in every direction to see what was there. Along the paths, there was an occasional doorway.

Arella hated complete silence, so she told the Titans everything she knew about Trigon. She had studied witchcraft while she was young. Anything magical fascinated her. She borrowed many books from the library about it and bought others from the bookstore. Every night, she would practice spells and incantations. One day, Trigon knocked on her door, saying his car had broken down, but he had introduced himself as David. When she first saw him, he didn't seem demon-like at all. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had dark wavy hair and sapphire eyes. Arella fell in love with him instantly. Occasionally, they would practice casting spells together. She thought that he cared for her, so they got married. Arella was perfectly happy until Trigon's reflection in the mirror showed her what he truly was. She then learned that he had been raised up by a cult and that he had picked her to be his bride before she even knew who he was. Trigon did not care for Arella at all. As soon as he was done with her, he threw her back down to Earth.

"Shortly after, some priests came and took me to Azarath. They took care of me and Azar, our main leader, took care of Raven after she was born." She saw the confused looks on the Titans' faces. "Azar taught her how to control her powers. We're getting close to the doorway that leads to Trigon's world."

* * *

Raven woke up in her room. Trigon didn't want her to see whatever was behind that wall. She grabbed her communicator and tried calling Robin, but she didn't get a signal. It wouldn't even turn on for her. She threw it across the room in annoyance. Then, she figured that neither he, nor any of the other Titans would want to talk to her anyway. Her friends hated her, the people of Azarath wouldn't help her and even her own mother had told her to just deal with it. _'I will see whatever's behind that wall. I just have to be more careful.' _She walked over to her door and opened it, only to find Trigon standing just outside.

"Going somewhere?" he growled. Raven didn't say anything, just avoided his gaze. She saw that he was holding something in his hand. "I want you to wear these instead," he commanded. He forced a bundle of red clothing into her arms.

"I like my blue clothes," she said in her usual monotone voice. Trigon narrowed his eyes.

"You will wear these," he growled. Raven glared at him for several seconds. "I will visit you again shortly, but right now, I must teach a lesson to a rebellious planet." He shut the door behind him. Raven threw the red bundle down. There was no way she was going to wear that stuff. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a while, she couldn't sense anyone nearby. So, she left her room and searched for the "never-ending" passageway. She didn't want to be heard, so she flew the whole way. Soon after she turned a corner, she bumped into her father. He was holding a scepter. With the back of his hand, he slapped Raven across the face. The blow knocked her to the ground.

"You will learn to not disobey me," he said angrily. The whole right side of Raven's face was stinging with pain.

"Get away from me!" Raven tried to force him back with her telekinesis, but he wouldn't be moved.

"Whom are you fighting me for?" he inquired. "Your dead mother?" Raven's eyes widened. _'No!' _

"She's not dead," she said defiantly.

"Your friends?"

"She's not dead." She refused to believe it.

"They only tolerated you."

"She's not dead!" she shouted. Trigon lifted her up with his own telekinesis and brought her closer to him. Her body glowed a fiery orange.

"I killed her myself." He narrowed his eyes as he began to squeeze her body together – not enough to kill her, but enough for it to be painful. Raven felt her lungs being crushed and she gasped for air. She concentrated her powers on breaking free. Trigon stopped applying the pressure and thrust her into the nearest wall.

"There's no use fighting!" he told her. "You're hated and alone! Now that your friends know who you are, they will try to kill you to defend their planet." Her head was pounding; the rest of her body was throbbing.

"Someone on Azarath even tried to kill you after you were born, but I wouldn't let him."

"You're lying!" she said through gritted teeth. Though, she knew it was the truth.

"No, you're naive. Your own mother practically abandoned you at birth and you think she did it out of love," he sneered.

(_Flashback…_)  
Raven was eight-years-old. She had an adorable face, even when she didn't smile, and her hair reached down to her shoulders. She was on her way to Arella's room. She had to know something. When she got there, the door was wide open, but Raven knocked anyway. Arella was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Come in."

Raven walked over to the bed. "Mother?" Arella jerked up from her book and looked at the girl beside her.

"What did you call me?" she asked softly.

"I know you're my mother." Raven looked at Arella with pleading eyes. "Why did Azar take care of me instead of you? …Didn't you want me?"

" A-Azar said it w-would be best," Arella stammered.

"But why?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Raven." Arella got off her bed andstarted pushing her daughter towards the door.

"But mother!" With one last push, Raven stumbled out of the room and the door was shut behind her. She heard a _click_ and knew that the door had been locked. Raven clenched her small fists and pounded on the door. "Mother!" she whimpered. "Mother, please!"  
(_End of Flashback…_)

"She just didn't want to deal with you." He thrustRaven into another wall andclosed her eyes tightly.

"That's – not – true!" She mustered all of her power together and sent off a black magical blast that released her from Trigon. "Shut up!" she screamed. When she opened her eyes, she had four of them on her face and they were red. Trigon had accomplished his goal. He began waving his scepter in a wide circle. Raven didn't have time to do anything.

"Avkepaz eenslav!" he shouted. A dark bird forcefully came out of Raven's body and became surrounded by the red bolt of energy that was shot from Trigon's scepter. Raven bent over and clutched her stomach.

"AAAH!" When her soul-self returned, Raven stood there, breathing in deeply. Then, she slowly straightened herself, appearing to be unaffected. But she had been changed. Trigon finally took over his daughter.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay -The Titans are gonna save Raven! Boo - She's gonna be evil when they get there! Well, whatcha gonna do? I'll tell you - review please! _:D 


	8. Good Intentions

**Chapter 8: Good Intentions **

Arella and the Titans finally made it to the doorway that led to Trigon's world. They were right outside the city wall. When they looked through the main gate, they could see that workers were everywhere. If any of them stumbled or dropped their supplies, they would feel the crack of the whip on their back. All of the children who were too young to work remained inside.

"Why would anyone want to create such a horrible place to live in?" asked Starfire.

"Trigon just wants to rule," answered Arella. "He doesn't care how bad the living conditions are, just as long as he gets what he wants." She began thinking about something. She walked alongside the wall to a place where she couldn't be seen by anyone in the city and motioned for the Titans to come closer. "We'll have to wait until nightfall before going inside," she whispered. "We won't have to wait long. The sky is already deep red. Soon, it'll become black. Then, we have to sneak to Trigon's castle and somehow get Raven out of there."

"Uh, dude? There are no guards by the gate and the gate's wide open," commented Beast Boy.

"Why aren't there any guards watching the main gate?" asked Robin thoughtfully.

"The guards are on the other side," she told them. "Trigon didn't build this wall to protect his city. He doesn't fear anything. He only had the wall built because he didn't want anyone escaping. He keeps the gate open to dare his people to attempt running away."

"Now hold up!" said Cyborg. "How do you know all this? Have you been here before?"

"No, I haven't been here before," she admitted. "In one of my magic books, it told me how to conjure up a window that would let me see anything I wanted. After I discovered who Trigon was, I would occasionally take a look at his planet."

"Good. Your knowledge of the planet will be useful," said Robin. "I'm going to find out exactly where Raven is." He flipped open his communicator. _'Now that we're in the same dimension, it should work.'_ The screen was blank. He tried pressing buttons, but nothing worked. "Titans, check your communicators." Everyone flipped their communicators open. Theirs wouldn't work either. "Something on the planet must be messing them up."

"Don't worry. I know where Raven is," Arella told him. "Trigon will keep her in the far side of the castle."

* * *

When nightfall came, it was completely dark in the sky. The planet had two moons, but they wouldn't be seen until later. All of the workers and their families were inside of their houses. Guards were going around locking every door, so that no one could attempt to escape in the night. When that was done, Starfire flew to the top of the wall, near the gate to see if she could spot the guards who were suppose to be watching it. It looked as if they had left their post. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"The guards are not by the gate," she told them as she landed. "And I did not see anyone else."

"That may not be a good thing," commented Robin. "We should still look out for anyone who could be hiding." They all walked through the open gate. Starfire provided a very dim light with her starbolts. They tried to stay away from the houses as they crept towards the castle. At least they could see it. Lights were still on from inside. Everyone kept looking about checking for anyone lurking in the shadows. Amazingly enough, no one attacked them on their way. The hardest part was not bumping into anything. But just because Arella and the Titans didn't have an encounter with any of Trigon's soldiers, didn't mean they weren't being watched. Trigon knew that they had arrived on his planet. That's why he had ordered all of his men to leave them alone. He wanted them to make it to the castle. _'Something is wrong,'_ thought Arella. She didn't want to express her concerns to the Titans and worry them too. _'We should've met up with somebody. Trigon may not fear anything, but he does have men watching the city.'_ Starfire didn't need her bolts anymore. One of the moons was up in the sky and it shone enough light for everyone to see well.

* * *

Trigon went to Raven's room. She was dressed in all red now. "Daughter, your friends have entered the city and are headed for the castle," he informed her. "Would you like to greet them?"

"They're here? Why would they be here?" she asked. "Sure. I'll take care of them." Raven headed down the stairs.

"Do not kill them," Trigon called after her. "I will want to experiment on them later." Raven acknowledged him. She walked out of the castle and waited by its gate. She put her hood up and closed her eyes, so that no one could see what they looked like. Arella and the Titans were getting very close to their destination. When they neared the castle, Cyborg saw Raven first.

"Yo! There she is!" he said in an excited whisper and pointed in her direction. "I think. That red thing looks like her cloak. I mean, the shape is right" They walked as quickly as they could without bumping anything and making any noise. Cyborg was right. As they kept getting closer, they could make out her usual ashen face. It was all they could do not to run right up to her. Finally, they all made it to the castle gate. Arella tried to hug her daughter, but Raven pushed her away.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Arella. She was both concerned and confused.

"You're supposed to be dead," she answered as she opened her eyes. Everyone gasped.

"Raven, what has happened?" inquired Starfire.

"Nothing that wasn't going to happen anyway," Raven answered. She flew up into the air. "You're here to try and kill me. Trigon said you would."

"Raven, we're your friends!" Robin told her. "We'd never hurt you!"

"Too late." With her powers Raven picked up some boulders and hurled them at the Titans. Starfire and Beast Boy flew out of the way while everyone else had to jump.

"Dude! What's wrong with her?" asked Beast Boy.

"Trigon must have gotten to her," explained Arella.

"Man! This is totally de ja vu!" exclaimed Cyborg. His arm shifted into his sonic cannon and he reluctantly shot at Raven. She quickly brought up a shield to block it. "We sorta went through the same thing with Terra!"

"We can't make the same mistakes we made last time," stated Robin.

"Keep in mind that the only way to help Raven is to beat her," Arella told them. Robin threw some disks at her, which she stopped with her powers and threw them back at him. Starfire shot laser beams from her eyes while Cyborg pressed a button on his left arm. His hand moved inside his arm and he shot out a net at Raven. Arella was hesitant to fight, but only for a second. She had believed in peacefulness for so long, but now was the time to put all of those teachings aside. She began to mutter something under her breath. A bright ball of energy formed in her hand. The more she said her spell, the more powerful the energy got. Finally, she threw it in Raven's direction. Raven flew out of the way and threw more boulders. Beast Boy decided to take a more sneaky approach. He turned into an owl and flew a few yards behind her. Then, he began to fly towards her and turned into a gorilla, grabbing her out of the air.

"C'mon, Raven! Don't do this!" said Beast Boy after they hit the ground. Black energy engulfed her whole body and she disappeared into the ground. When she came back up, she was standing behind Arella. Raven threw her cloak around her mother and they both teleported to another part of the city. The Titans didn't know what to do. Where had Raven taken Arella? How would they find either of them? All they could do was start searching.

"Raven probably took Arella inside the caste, or to another area in the city," Robin thought out loud. To the Titans, he said, "Titans, start searching the city. We'll split up. Starfire, Beast Boy, stay together and search that part of the city." He pointed to the left. "Cyborg, you're with me. We'll search over this way." He pointed to the right. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know. Robin would pair himself with Starfire. And Cyborg would go with Beast Boy, but just bear with me. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing._


	9. Part 3, Captured

Q: Meangirl101 – About Arella? True? 

A: I got Arella from the comics. I did change some stuff about her in my story, but yes, she is Raven's mom and she lives (well, lived) on Azarath.

**

* * *

**

**Part 3 Trigon's Defeat **

**Chapter 9: Captured **

(_Inside Raven's Mind…_)

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven was meditating. She needed to calm herself and think of a way to escape. The "good" side of her was imprisoned in her mind while her evil side was free.

_'I have to get out before he kills everyone,'_ she told herself.She was completely aware of everything that was going on. _'But I'm not sure how.' _She knew that Arella and the Titans were on Trigon's planet. And she knew that they were fighting her evil side – which she called Anne.

"We'll think of something," said a determined voice. Raven opened her eyes and turned her head. The "Green Raven" (her brave side) had appeared beside her.

"Hey," she sighed. Raven hadn't bothered to name all of her different personalities – just Anne. She lowered herself to the ground. She knew what she had to do. Actually, she had no idea of what she would have to do because she'd never been in this situation before. And she could only guess where she would have to go. "We have to get everyone-"

"And go to Anne's realm," The Green One interrupted. "I know. It'll be easy."

"It'll be easy to call everyone," Raven corrected, "but Anne's realm is hard to get to. I made sure of it." She waved her arms out in front of her to summon everyone else.

* * *

(_Trigon's Planet…_)

"Raven, why did you bring me here?" asked Arella. They weren't in a significant part of the city. Raven just wanted to separate her mother from everyone else. One side of the city wall was behind them.

"I'm fighting you all one by one," Raven explained. "It'll make it easier for me. I'm starting with you since you knew me first." An evil grin swept across her face. "Congratulations."

"Raven, listen to me. This isn't you!" cried Arella. "We didn't come here to fight you; we came here to rescue you!"

"I don't need rescuing," Raven stated. "You're the one who's going to need rescuing." She thrust her hands above her head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She took a chunk of the wall and threw it at Arella, who tried to get out of the way. _'Trigon won't mind,'_ Raven thought. _'He can get somebody to fix the wall. And it's not like anyone in the city will actually try to escape.' _Arella didn't succeed. The piece of wall hit her leg and she fell to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you Raven," said Arella. Her leg didn't have any permanent damage. She could still move it and it only hurt a little.

"Now that you're hurt, you don't want to fight," Raven taunted.

"Raven, I'm your mother! I love you!"

"You don't love me!" Raven began to hover in the air. "You didn't even raise me! Once I was born, you handed me over to Azar and didn't give it a second thought!" Raven glared at her mother with her four red eyes.

Trigon had been watching the whole thing. All of his soldiers were disappointed that they weren't aloud to fight the intruders. So, Trigon let them watch what was going on too. He was very pleased with how Raven was handling things.

Arella used a spell to put a shield around herself. She just needed time to figure out what to do. Then, two birdarangs came and slashed Raven across her arms. "Ah!" She grabbed her arms where they'd been cut. And right after that, she was hit by a sonic blast that knocked her into the wall.

"That's enough Raven!" shouted Robin. He ran over to Arella while Cyborg kept his cannon pointed at the empathic teen on the ground.

"Fine. I'll end this." Raven lifted her hand towards Cyborg. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Cyborg's cannon became surrounded by black energy. It shifted back to an arm and she let go.

"Hey! My cannon's jammed!" yelled Cyborg. Raven took bigger chunks out of the wall behind her and placed them around both Robin and Arella. Then, she concentrated on the half-man, half-machine. Before Cyborg could do anything, Raven sank into the ground and came up behind him. With her powers, she opened up a small area on his back and began to tamper with his system.

"Yo!" He tried to turn around, but he couldn't move any robotic part of his body. "Get outta my-" he began. Then, his blue mechanical parts turned black and he fell to the ground. Just then, the walls around Robin and Arella collapsed. Raven walked over and lifted the enormous blocks off of them. They both appeared to be unconscious.

"Good enough for me," said Raven. Then, she flew off in search for Starfire and Beast Boy.

* * *

(_Inside Raven's Mind…_)

Raven had combined all of her personalities and turned them into one 'person' – the "White Raven." While her father was still around, it was only safe for her to do this inside of her mind. Raven was going through every forbidden door in order to get to Anne's realm. First, she had to travel through all the other realms. It got harder as she went along. Raven had spent her whole life concealing Anne in a prison. She had made sure that it would be hard to escape from. Unfortunately, that also meant that it would be hard to get to.

Raven had to work her way through a labyrinth. That part wasn't too difficult. She'd already memorized the way through. When she reached the end, she stepped onto an open field.

"What next?" she asked herself. Then, she remembered. "Oh, yeah." The sky was instantly flooded with squawking birds. They all had sharp teeth, sharp claws, and four red eyes, but Raven wasn't concerned. With just her powers alone, she wouldn't be able to make it across the field. That's why she had called everyone else. With their powers combined, she was able to fend off the birds. They dived at her, trying to scratch her face with their talons and biting at her arms. But she swept them away and used her powers to tear them apart. When she reached the other side, the field and the lifeless birds disappeared. Raven was now standing on rocky ground and the black "sky" was filled with what appeared to be a myriad of red stars. She continued to walk on. She wouldn't have to go much further until she reached Anne's realm.

* * *

(_Trigon's Planet…_)

As soon as he was sure that Raven was out of earshot, Robin opened his eyes and told Arella that she could get up. Robin had made the blocks around them fall on purpose. He and Arella had used the first chunk of the wall to protect themselves and then pretended to be knocked out.

"Okay, while you're fixing Cyborg, I'm going to go after Raven," Arella told Robin. "When Cyborg is up and running, you can come help the rest of us with her." Robin didn't say anything right away. Usually, he was the one who gave out orders. He didn't mind that Arella had taken charge though. It was probably good that she did, considering she knew more about Trigon and Raven than he did.

"Well yeah, I'll fix Cyborg, but I don't think you should go after Raven alone," he advised. "If she catches you, she'll definitely hurt you." He ran over to Cyborg and began to try to reboot him.

"But if I go, I might be able to help Starfire and Beast Boy," Arella protested. "I have an idea. I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot." Robin stopped what he was doing.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"Raven won't know I'm there," she promised. "For what I'm about to do, I can stay hidden." She walked off as fast as she could without causing her leg too much pain before Robin could answer. Arella wouldn't look for Raven. That would be too difficult. Instead, she would try to spot Beast Boy or Starfire and head towards them. Robin resumed his work. If he could get Cyborg up and running, then they'd be able to help everyone else. He wouldn't be able to do that though, because someone snuck up behind him and hit him on the back of his head – hard.

* * *

Raven located Starfire and Beast Boy. They were looking for her around a construction site. They'd already searched between the houses. Raven didn't want them to know that she was there yet. Swiftly and quietly, she drew nearer. She could hear them talking.

"Oh, Beast Boy. I wish we could find our friend," Starfire told him. She was looking behind piles of wood, using her starbolts to give her better light.

"You're not the only one," he replied. Raven kept waiting. _'Just let them look a little bit longer,'_ she told herself. She wanted to time everything right. She lifted her hand and moved a wooden beam out of its place. Right when Beast Boy walked under it, she let it fall. Starfire saw that her friend was in trouble.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted and pushed him out of the way.

"Raven's here," Beast Boy said to himself. He and Starfire stood up back to back, looking around for any sign of Raven or an object flying at them.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope everything makes sense so far. I had to think LONG and hard about all of this. If you don't understand something, ask in your review. Hmmm...wonder what happened to Robin? Review! Por favor! _


	10. Unbreakable Bonds

**Chapter 10: Unbreakable Bonds **

(_Inside Raven's Mind…_)

Raven finally reached her destination. She just had to go through this last Forbidden Door and she would be inside of the prison she had created. She outstretched her hands in front of her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A blast of black energy was shot at the door, hitting an electrical field, which soon faded away. Raven walked through the entrance and noticed something that hadn't been there before; a large, blood red tree was floating above her. She assumed that Trigon had put it there. It had something to do with Anne's strength and she figured that she'd have to destroy it. The tree was several yards wide and very tall. It wasn't something that could just be killed and done away with.

"I guess I'll have to start on the outside and work my way in," she told herself. She flew up to level herself with the tree and using her powers, began to peel away the bark and rip out the branches.

* * *

(_Trigon's Planet…_)

Raven emerged from her hiding place, allowing Starfire and Beast Boy to see her. "I'm right here," she informed them. "And I've taken care of everyone else." Starfire felt a great amount of concern and anger growing inside of her. Quickly, she flew at Raven and pinned her to the ground.

"What have you done to our friends?" she demanded. Somehow, she felt responsible for all of this. It was her idea to come to Trigon's planet in the first place. If she had kept her mouth shut, none of this would've happened. Then again, what happened to Raven wasn't her fault.

"Starfire, no! That's not going to work!" hollered Beast Boy. He remembered what Arella had said about Raven. She said that Raven's hateful side had taken over. Surely, showing more hate towards her wouldn't help. They had to think of a way to bring Raven back to her old self. He ran over to Starfire just as Raven disappeared into the ground. When she reappeared, she was standing beside them. Beast Boy got an idea. He was a little afraid of the result, but he was willing to try anything at this point. He turned to Raven and put his arms around her shoulders, giving her a warm embrace.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She tried to push him away, but he only held her closer.

"Raven, you have to listen," he told her. "I don't know why you're fighting us, but there's no point! We're all really sorry about what happened back at the Tower."

"Let go of me!"

"We're all sorry and we're still your friends," he continued. "C'mon Raven, snap out of it!" Starfire caught on to what he was doing. If Raven became evil because of her hatred, maybe love could bring her back.

"He is telling the truth Raven," added Starfire. "We came here to get you away from Trigon, not to fight." Then, she hugged Raven as well and held her arms in place so that it would be harder for her to escape.

"Get off!" Raven demanded. She tried to teleport, but nothing happened. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. Then, she tried to push Beast Boy and Starfire away, using her powers. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Again, nothing happened. For some reason, her powers weren't working. She couldn't figure it out.

If Trigon had seen what was going on, he would've gone to help his daughter. But he wasn't watching anymore. He had enjoyed watching Raven take down her former friends, but he had other matters to attend to.

"Why is nothing happening?" asked Starfire. Raven kicked Beast Boy as hard as she could in the shin, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"I don't know," Beast Boy grunted. Raven kept struggling, but she couldn't get out of their grasp.

"Let go!" Raven stood up on her toes and thrust her head back to hit Starfire in the chin. From surprise and pain, Starfire loosened her grip. Raven ducked out of Beast Boy's hold on her and swung her leg under his feet, knocking him to the ground. She tried to run away, but he got up quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Dude! C'mon! Cyborg and I went inside your head and we helped you defeat your dad!" Beast Boy reminded her. "We helped you because we were your friends. And we still are!" She tried to punch him, but Starfire caught her other arm.

Arella was only a few yards away, sitting on the ground, muttering a spell. She was the reason that Raven's powers weren't working. She had learned many things while she studied witchcraft and while she was on Azarath.

"Your mother loves you too Raven!" Starfire told her. "She helped us get here. We would not have made it if it weren't for her." Raven stopped struggling for a second. She felt strange, but she didn't know what was going on. She had many different personalities – happy, sad, brave, evil and so on. At the moment, her evil personality had the most control, but slowly, her good side was gaining more power.

* * *

(_Inside Raven's Mind…_)

The branches on the tree were slowly shriveling up and it was easier for Raven to pull them off. She could hear everything that Beast Boy and Starfire were saying. It seemed that the more they assured her that they were her friends, the weaker the tree got – because she believed them. She'd finished removing the bark and the branches on the outside – it's armor. Raven continued ripping and tearing at the trunk. Finally, she reached the middle. Inside the hollow trunk, was a glowing yellow ball. It was hovering slightly up and down.

"Do I have to get rid of that?" she asked herself. She outstretched her hand."Please work.Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A bolt of black lightning was shot at the sphere, but her magic didn't have any affect on it. Cautiously, Raven reached out with both of her hands to grab the floating object. Once she touched it, it turned bright red and burned her hand. "Ow!" What should she do?

* * *

(_Trigon's Planet…_)

Raven winced. She felt the pain that the "White Raven" had felt when she touched the core.

"Raven, what is wrong?" asked Starfire. Raven didn't answer.

"Hey, did you hear what she said?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven resumed her struggling. "Let go of me!" She couldn't move her arms and trying to kick Starfire didn't do any good.

"We will not give up!" Starfire persisted.

"You're both idiots!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Raven, please. We would not be here if we did not like you," Starfire told her.

"Whatever!"

"That's it! I've had it!" exclaimed Beast Boy. He walked over and stood in front of Raven, looking her in the eye. "We've been through a lot together. I won't ever give up on you." Raven stared back at him, not saying anything. "Let go Starfire."

"Are you certain?" asked Starfire. Beast Boy nodded his head. Even though she didn't understand, she let go. Beast Boy pulled Raven towards him. He put his free hand on her face, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Raven's heart skipped a beat. Time stood still and everything else around her seemed to disappear. Then, Beast Boy stepped back.

* * *

(_Inside Raven's Mind…_)

Raven was in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "Beast Boy…kissed me?" She wasn't sure what to think. She decided to put it all aside until later. The glowing ball was probably the thing that kept the tree alive. She would have to destroy the core if she wanted to conceal Anne back within her prison. And it was her only hope of releasing her good side.

She closed her hand into a fist and tried to break the ball by hitting it. It merely bounced around the hollow of the tree. Raven outstretched her hands once more toward the bright, glowing ball. This time, she grabbed it and didn't let go. It glowed bright red and burned her hands, but she held on. Raven pulled the sphere towards her and pushed her hands together, in attempt to crush it. This didn't work either and the pain became so great, that she was forced to released it. It went back to its place within the tree.

Raven considered everything for a moment and then removed the brooch that held her cloak together. The whole thing slid down her shoulders and fell down. With one hand, she pushed the ball down to the bottom of the hollow of the tree. In her other hand, she held her brooch and hammered it against the red, glowing sphere. She hit it again and again. Cracks were beginning to appear on the surface until finally, it burst open.

* * *

(_Trigon's Planet…_)

Raven closed all four of her eyes tightly and shuddered. The red magic that Trigon had put around her soul-self had lost its grip. It suddenly shot out of her body towards the sky. Raven opened her eyes and there were only two of them on her face. She stumbled forward a little, but Beast Boy helped her find her balance and then let go. She put her hood down so that her eyes could be seen better. She turned to him and folded her arms.

"You idiot!" Beast Boy could tell that she was not too angry, so he smiled.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, you can believe that."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I know I said that there wouldn't be anything romantic, but I just couldn't resist! I hope you understood this chapter. If not, you can ask me questions in your reviews and I'll answer them when I post ch11. Sorry that this took so long to post, but it was worth it wasn't it?_


	11. Their Last Battle

Q: mysti-eyed – Um...just out of curiosity, why is she named "Anne"?

A: I was expecting that question and I didn't want to explain in the chapter. I was reading a book, "Mary, Bloody Mary" which dealt with Henry VIII and Anne Bolyn. And based on what I read, Anne seemed pretty evil to me. Also, I didn't want to keep having to refer to Raven's evil side as…"the evil side" or "the dark side." I thought that would get old.

Q: meangirl101 - so now it's going to be a raven/beastboy story okaay..?

A: Sorry to all who don't like the BB/Rae pairing. I'd like the Rob/Rae pairing better if I didn't think Robin liked Starfire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Their Last Battle **

"Raven!" Starfire squealed in delight and clasped her hands together. "You are you again!"

"I'm sorry for everything," Raven told them.

"It was not your fault," Starfire assured her. "We will not hold it against you."

"Yeah," Beast Boy added. "We totally get it.

"Thanks." She turned her head. "Mom, I know you're here!" Raven shouted into the darkness. "Where are you? I'm fine now!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, your mom's not here."

"Yes she is," Raven persisted. "Why do you think my powers didn't work?"

"Your mother can prevent you from using your powers?" inquired Starfire.

"Apparently," Raven replied. "It definitely wasn't my dad. Who else could've done it?" Arella ran up, not caring about her leg, and hugged Raven tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" she exclaimed. "You don't know how worried I was!" Raven hugged her right back. "Trigon told me you were dead!" Finally, they both let go. "Don't we need to get Robin and Cyborg?"

"We weren't really unconscious Raven," Arella told her. "Robin and I pretended to be, so that you'd leave. He wanted to fix Cyborg as soon as possible." She scratched the back of her head. "They should've found us by now. Maybe something went wrong. Let's go back."

Raven started flying off toward the place where she'd fought Robin, Cyborg and Arella, with everyone right behind her. They all kept looking around them for any sign of the missing Titans. Along the way, Raven told everyone about her plan to get rid of Trigon. When they got to the broken wall, everyone was surprised to see that neither Cyborg nor Robin was there.

"Where could they be?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"If Trigon found them…" Raven started. She pondered it for a few seconds. "I think I know where they are!" She formed a black dome around them and teleported them to a room in the castle.

* * *

When Robin woke up, he groaned. The back of his head was sore and he was confined to a chair by glowing, green rings. He examined his surroundings. It was dark in the room, but the rings provided just enough light for him to see certain things. There were plenty of other chairs that held different kinds of aliens who were all sleeping. All of the chairs were fairly close together. And there were two main machines at the other side of the narrow room – one to control everything on the right side of the room and another to control everything on the left. It was nighttime, so there wasn't anyone manning the controls. Robin couldn't see this, but there were wires on all the chairs that were connected to the machines. Cyborg was in a chair next to him, on his right. He wasn't awake either. Robin hadn't fixed him in time. He wasn't sure what to do. He could try to throw a birdarang at the controls in attempt to deactivate the glowing rings, but that could prove disastrous. He didn't know how the machines worked. He wondered what the green rings were made of. Maybe something in his belt could get rid of them. As he was thinking over possibilities of escape, the rest of the Titans and Arella stepped out of the darkness and rushed to his side. Raven had discovered this room while exploring the castle once.

By the expression on his face, Raven could tell that Robin wasn't exactly happy to see her. "I'm okay now Robin," she told him quietly. "I'm sorry for getting you all mixed up into this." Raven walked over to the machine on the right to see if she could figure it out how to use the controls, but she couldn't see them at all.

"Arella, do you know how to deactivate these rings?" Robin asked. Arella shook her head.

"No, I never looked inside this room. I was afraid to," she admitted.

"Robin, are you injured?" asked Starfire.

"No, I'm fine," he answered.

"Hey, Starfire," Raven called to her. "I could use a little light over here."

"Oh, alright." She ran over quickly and held her glowing hands over the controls. Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg.

"Dude, what did you do to him?" he asked Raven.

"Leave me alone!" she said sharply. She kept examining the controls. "I can't understand Trigon's symbols!" Arella was looking over the chair that Robin was in. In the dim light, she was sure that she could see a little notch on the back of it.

"Starfire, could you come over here for a second?"

"One moment please." Starfire worked her way to where Arella was and shone her light in the direction that Arella pointed to. There was definitely a notch. It was more of a knob really. Arella considered it carefully and tried to turn the knob to the right. When it wouldn't even move, she turned it to the left. The rings around Robin disappeared and he got out of the chair.

"How did you know that would not hurt Robin?" inquired Starfire.

"I figured that Trigon would keep all of his experimental mechanisms in one place," said Arella. "So, I could only hope that turning the knob would free him." Robin went over to Cyborg's chair and turned the knob on the back. The green rings disappeared and he began resetting his system.

"We should probably set everyone else free too," Raven suggested. There was a 'click' at the door. Everyone turned their heads quickly. Cyborg was finally awake and his confusion showed. Someone began to open the door. Raven quickly shut it with her powers and kept it shut.

"What's going on?" asked Cyborg. "Where am I?" Nobody answered his questions. Now, there was a banging at the door as if someone was trying to break it down.

"We need to get out of here!" said Raven. A black dome surrounded everyone and they teleported to the outside of the city wall.

* * *

"Raven's back to normal now, dude," Beast Boy told Cyborg when they were outside. "Well, normal for her anyway."

"Raven, I'm going to make sure that Trigon can't see me, but I'll be close by," Arella told her. "Don't forget to fill Robin and Cyborg in on the plan."

"Yeah, okay," said Raven. _'As if I'd forget!' _she thought. Arella walked off and hid behind a corner of the wall. There was nowhere else to hide.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Cyborg beat her to it.

"We fix my cannon, that's what we do," he said in an annoyed tone and looked at Raven.

"Let me see it," she ordered. He held out his right arm. Raven waved her hand over it and made it shift into the sonic cannon. "It's fixed."

"I wanna test it on something, just to make sure it works." He took a few steps away from the group and aimed toward the ground in front of him. Then, his cannon gave a small blast making a deep hole in the ground. Satisfied, he shifted it back to an arm. "Okay." Raven gave him his instructions.

"Cyborg, when I tell you, you and Starfire are going to fire at my father." He nodded. "Be sure to fire at his wounds."

"What?"

"You'll see." She would've explained everything, but she wanted to make this quick. Raven turned to their leader.

"Robin, throw plenty of electric disks at him where he's hurt," she directed. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

"We're not fighting Slade. Now, we wait for Trigon to find us." Raven had massive butterflies in her stomach. "He'll be here soon." Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"We're not going anywhere," he promised. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do not worry," Starfire assured her.

"Hey Raven, what are you-" Cyborg began, but stopped and the color drained from his face. He was looking beyond the place where Raven was standing. Everyone else looked at him curiously and began to turn around to see what he was looking at. "Guys! Move!" Raven heard a rush of wind behind her and saw Robin being knocked into the wall beside them. Then, Starfire was swept off her feet. They both got back up quickly. Now, they all saw what Cyborg had seen.

"You children have interfered for the last time!" Trigon bellowed. He thrust his arm forward in attempt to grab Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She covered his eyes so that he wouldn't be able to use his "Death Stare" and confined his arms to his sides, but Trigon only smiled.

"Where is Arella? I-" Then, he felt a pain in his head and he was a little bit weaker. "Never mind," he growled and struggled to break free.

"Beast Boy, go!" Raven shouted.

_'Dude, that's Robin's line!'_ Beast Boy thought. He turned into a tiger and ran over to Trigon, scratching at his legs and stomach. Raven encased his claws in black magic so that he could cut through Trigon's skin. _'Well, whatever. I just have to scratch this freaky devil open. Uh, that doesn't sound too cool.' _Beast Boy was able to make a few gashes before Trigon broke free from Raven's magic and swept him away with a powerful arm. Arella was using her powers to weaken Trigon, but he was resisting. Raven could see the orange matter inside of him.

"Now!" she shouted. Robin got out his electric disks and quickly threw them at Trigon. Then, Starfire fired her eye beams while Cyborg shot a sonic cannon blast. Raven used her powers to submit the energy into Trigon's body. Firing at him this way slowed down the healing process, but didn't stop it. That's not what Raven wanted anyway. The gashes soon closed up and the Titans would have to do the same thing again. With a bit of trouble, Trigon opened his hands and shot forth ravenous birds at them.

Cyborg and Starfire blasted at the birds and Beast Boy turned into a lion, swatting them to the ground. Robin whacked some of them away with his bo-staff and threw freeze-disks to stop others. Other than using a small shield to protect herself, Raven ignored the birds altogether.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She tried again to confine Trigon's powers, but even with Arella helping, Raven wasn't strong enough to hold him, even for a little bit. He broke free and shot fireballs at everyone. Starfire and Beast Boy flew out of the way while Raven protected Cyborg and Robin with a shield.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"I'm running out of energy," she told him quickly. Her shield came down and Cyborg fired at Trigon along with Starfire.

"Then take mine," Robin offered. Beast Boy had turned into an elephant and was charging at Trigon.

"But-"

"You'll need it."

* * *

_Author's Note: I just had to leave this at a cliff hanger! Sorry! And I know this took a long time to put up, but it took a long time to make it perfect. Well, please reveiw and I'll try to get Ch12 up ASAP!_


	12. They're Just Gone

_I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers! Your opinions and suggestions have been very helpful in making my story better! I love you guys so much!  
_

Q: Mysti-eyed – Can Raven heal machines?

A: Raven didn't _heal _Cyborg's arm. When she messed up his sonic cannon in ch9, all she did was rearrange his mechanical stuff. Then, she was able to rearrange it all _again_ in ch11 to where it would work…does that make sense?

_Raexrobin4ever – "And Robin does not, I repeat, DOES NOT LIKE STARFIRE!" _

Haha! I laughed when I read that part of your review! Have you not seen 'Betrothed'? It's okay, I'm sick of the Rob/Star pairing too!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: 'They're just…gone.' **

"Okay. Put your hand on my shoulder," Raven told Robin. For this to work, there had to be physical contact. Robin did as he was instructed. Without using her words, Raven trapped her father. Robin immediately felt his life draining away.

_'Does she feel like this all the time?'_ he asked himself. _'I'm glad I don't.' _Beast Boy saw what Raven was doing to Trigon. He morphed back into a tiger and, with Raven's powers sharpening his claws, began tearing at the skin. Robin could feel even more of his life draining away, but he didn't care. He would do whatever it took to help Raven.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Robin whispered back. "Just concentrate." Again, Trigon broke free and Beast Boy got out of the way.

"Cy! Star! You're good to go!" he shouted. Starfire and Cyborg fired at Trigon once more. Hopefully, it would be the last. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and scratched at his face to distract him.

"Azarath, Metrion," Raven began softly, "ZINTHOS!" She submitted every bit of energy into Trigon that she could and slowed down his healing process even more. He crouched down and gave a blood-curdling roar. A yellow glow surrounded him. The glow began to get brighter and became a blinding flash of light. Trigon's body couldn't contain all the energy that was inside of it. It grew and grew until it finally burst out. Everyone braced themselves. Not even a pile of ashes was left of him. Raven and Robin fell backwards, exhausted. Everyone else quickly ran over to them. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen a red, misty cloud floating away.

"Does Raven like being unconscious?" Beast Boy asked jokingly. "I think she rubbed off on Robin."

"What about Arella?" asked Starfire. She flew over behind the wall and carried Arella back over, setting her on the ground near Robin and Raven. Cyborg examined her closely and gave a short gasp.

"Is she breathing?" he asked worriedly. Starfire put her hand close to Arella's mouth to see if she could feel any air coming out – she couldn't. And Beast Boy checked her pulse – he didn't feel anything. (When Trigon died, Arella was still keeping him weak – they were psychically linked. So, when he died, she died. Arella knew it might work out that way.)

"Dude, how did she-" he didn't finish his sentence. And no one else said anything. After a while, some guards walked up to them. They were wearing black armor with red symbols on the front.

"We will escort you to the castle," the first one said. Cyborg immediately pointed his cannon at them.

"How can we trust you?" he asked. "I've still got enough juice to take y'all out!"

"You defeated the Master," he said simply. "You must be tired. Follow us, unless you want to sleep outside." He and his men began to walk away. Cyborg thought it over. He looked at Starfire and Beast Boy who nodded quickly. They didn't want to sleep outside.

"We're gonna need help!" Cyborg called out. The guards turned around and came back. Cyborg pointed at Arella, "She's…not with us anymore." The first one nodded his head and picked her up. Then, Cyborg picked up Raven and Starfire carried Robin. At least they were still breathing. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy followed the guards to the castle with heavy hearts. How would they tell Raven?

* * *

Cyborg woke up. He had made sure that everyone had had rooms close to each other, except Raven. The first guard told him that she already had a room and he was too tired to argue. The Titans were all really more than just great friends. Cyborg considered them all to be like younger brothers and sisters – he didn't have any of his own. He looked at his arm to see how much power he had left. Even though the communicators were useless in this dimension, all of his tech worked. He was made differently. There wasn't much, but there would probably be enough for him to get home. Home! How would they get back to Titans Tower? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cyborg went over to open it. A small man was standing in the doorway.

"You are to come to the Main Hallway as soon as you can," he told Cyborg. He was about to continue, but was interrupted.

"How'm I supposed to get there?" Cyborg demanded.

"I will take you there. Will you wake the others?"

"Yeah, sure." Cyborg walked out and knocked on everyone's doors to get them up. Starfire came out quickly, but Beast Boy and Robin needed prompting.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked when he finally came out. He was still a little drained from the night before. Beast Boy was just lazy.

"The guards said she already had a room," Cyborg answered. "C'mon, lets go. She may already be down there."

"What about Arella?" Everyone else was silent and looked down at the floor. Robin understood. "Does Raven know?" They all shook their heads.

"Are you all ready yet?" the man asked impatiently.

"Sorry. C'mon ya'll."

When they got to the Main Hallway, Raven wasn't there, but the guard they had met last night was. He walked over to them.

"I'm Shoc," he told them. "And I'm going to help you get home."

"So, do we get some sort of reward, or something?" Beast Boy asked. The Titans rolled their eyes.

"Beast Boy!"

"Your reward is your life," said Shoc. He smirked. "If Trigon had survived that battle last night, you would not have it now." He reached into his pocket. "But you may have these." He held out several stones that looked like prisms, but with different colors.

"We don't need a reward," Robin said. They had only come to help Raven. He shot a glance at Beast Boy, who grinned sheepishly.

"Take them," Shoc urged. "They fell out of the woman's pocket."

"The woman was Raven's mother," Starfire told him.

"Really? Then, I should give them to Raven, but-" his voice trailed off. Everyone eyed him anxiously.

"But what?" they asked in unison.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't survive the night. That battle with the Master must have-" he didn't finish his sentence. He wasn't sure what to say about it. Everyone else was silent. Tears sprang to Starfire's eyes. "We buried her next to the woman – I mean, her mother." Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it! Raven was not dead!

"Oh, Raven," Starfire choked out. Beast Boy bit his lip and Cyborg hung his head. The truth would eventually sink in. He knew it from experience.

_'I don't believe it.' _Robinthought._ 'Something doesn't feel right.' _

Shoc held out the stones again and the Titans accepted them. "I'll show you to the portal."

"Wait," said Robin. "Where did you bury them?"

"I'll take you there, then we'll go to the portal." The Titans followed Shoc to an area behind the castle. It wasn't much to look at. They came upon two mounds in the ground. Robin tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and gestured for him to bend down.

Cyborg bent down and Robin whispered in his ear, "Can you tell if anyone is actually there?" Cyborg brought up his scanners and checked. He could tell that two people were under the earth. He nodded.

"They're there."

_'They're just…gone.' _Robin sighed, "You guys ready to go home?"

* * *

Shoc led them down a very long hallway. At one point, he stopped walking and motioned for the teenagers to do the same. The Titans looked around him, but couldn't see anything. Their confusion showed. Shoc pulled out a flat, triangular object and threw it in front of him. The object struck something and then fell to the floor.

"Go ahead," Shoc told them. The Titans walked forward a few steps past the point where the object lay and stopped. Then, Shoc grabbed his device off the floor and continued on with the Titans right behind him. Robin went back and walked with his hand out in front of him until he hit something. The invisible wall was back. _'Weird.'_

Finally, the all entered a large square room. One wall appeared to be decorated with stars and planets. At the far side of the room, there was an old man sitting in the corner.

"Cool decorations, but where's the portal?" asked Beast Boy. The other Titans looked at him in disbelief. How could he be like that when Raven was dead? One of their closest friends was dead! But Beast Boy still had not accepted it. He had a small thread of hope that she was still alive. Shoc pointed to the decorated wall.

"That is the portal." Beast Boy stepped forward, reached out and poked it. The "wall" rippled a bit and then straightened out. "Don't do that," Shoc ordered. Beast Boy quickly put his hands behind his back and stepped away. "Where are you from?"

"Earth," Robin answered.

"Ah, yes." Now, Shoc remembered Trigon mentioning that place. He turned to the old man. "Zephon, Earth." The old man nodded his head and waved his hand in a circle. An enlarged image of Earth appeared on the wall. "Which area do you live in?"

" North America," Robin answered again. "Coast of California." He pointed to where it was. Zephon looked to where Robin was pointing and waved his hand again. First, North America was enlarged on the wall, then California, and then part of its coast.

"Just step through the portal. You'll have to find your homes by yourselves," Shoc told them. "That's the best we can do."

"We'll manage," said Robin. "Thank you." The Titans stepped through the portal without looking back. They came out onto a beach. A lot of confused people shied away when they saw them.

"Starfire, fly around and see if you can spot the tower or the Golden Gate Bridge," Robin ordered. Starfire flew away and after a while, came back saying she had found their home. She picked up Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, carrying Robin. Then, they followed Starfire to Titans Tower.

* * *

A few months later, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games while Starfire fed Silkie. It had been odd without Raven there. No one made fun of Beast Boy like she did – no one had her personality. And fighting was different too. They still went out to protect the city, but it felt like something had been taken away. For the first few days, no one said much. After some time passed, they did start to joke around again, but they knew it would never be the same.

Robin woke up one morning, went down a few floors and found himself standing outside Raven's room. He knew no one was inside, but he knocked anyway. Even after all this time, he still hoped that it had all been a dream. He wished that Raven was still around and would be in her room. Even hearing her say, "Leave me alone," or "Go away," would be better than her not being there at all. He opened the door and walked inside. Then, he walked over to Raven's dresser and picked up her mirror

"She's really not ever coming back is she?"

Robin whipped around and put the mirror back. Beast Boy was standing in the doorway.

"It's been so weird without her here." He'd finally accepted her death as reality.

"We all miss her," said Robin. _'She finally escaped from her dad only to die. I wish you were here, Raven.' _

"AAAAH!" They heard Starfire scream from above. And they heard Cyborg say, "Aw, man!" Robin and Beast Boy quickly ran to the Living Room to see what was wrong.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ _Okay, I know you must be pretty upset with me right now for killing Raven and Arella...mostly Raven, but PLEASE don't yell at me too much! You can tell me how mad you are...but do it nicely...please! Next chapter will be up soon...unless one of you hunts me down and kills me out of anger!_ ;) 

_Oh, and of course, one of my main priorities is that everything makes sense to you guys. So, if you're confused about anything, DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK._


	13. Is It Over?

So, I was reading my reviews a day or two ago –

**raexrobin4ever** - Well whatever. I am guessing raven came back to life like in comics I heard about! lol And well raven's back, so that's why they screamed and then you take from there!

Oh, really? Eh, her dialog was hard.

**mysti-eyed** – So is Raven really dead?...or was that just someone else buried under the ground to make the Titans go away so the people of that planet could keep her as a ruler?

…hmmm…

**lovex3spell** - But I know you'll bring her back... RIGHT!

You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?

**ruberduckysrfun **- I don't think she is really dead!

I suppose you all think you're very clever…well you're not clever…you're BRILLIANT!  
So, that's what you think, huh? Well, since you obviously think youknow exactly what's going to happen in my story, please excuse me while I go rewrite **ALL** of chapter 13!

Oh, and my friend, **Imperater415**, asks "How did Raven die?"  
Raven was low on energy anyway and then, Robin offered to give her his. So, she took a lot of Robin's energy and some more of her own in order to finally kill Trigon.  
She was alive at first, but during the night, she just didn't have enough energy to keep herself alive…so she died. wow, I'm a cheerful person aren't I?

**Daughter of a demon** – I liked your review. "Coolio" is a fun word!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Is It Over? **

When Robin and Beast Boy got to the top floor, they saw what made Starfire scream. And they soon realized that she had only screamed out of delight.

"Raven!" they cried out in unison. Beast Boy immediately ran over and hugged her tightly. Even though Robin was unbelievably happy to see her, he contained his excitement.

"Oof! You're worse than Starfire!" Raven groaned, but hugged him back. Robin walked over to the group.

"It's great to have you back!"

"That's all you can say?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Her new look's back too!" commented Cyborg. He was right – her leotard and her cloak were now white. "Wait a minute!" Cyborg rushed out of the room and came back with Arella's jewels in his hands. "Here, you want these?" Raven looked at him curiously.

"How did you get those?"

"A guy named Shoc gave them to us," he explained. "They fell out of your mom's pocket." Before Raven could say anything, Robin spoke up.

"Cyborg, you told me that Raven and Arella were buried," he said. Raven's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, we thought you were dead!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Shoc knew that Raven would have to stay and rule the planet. He figured that it would be easier for the Titans to leave if they thought Raven was dead – no sad 'good-byes.'

"My scanners said that two people were there," Cyborg said. "I just assumed they were Raven and Arella.

"Why would my mother be buried?" inquired Raven.

"Didn't they tell you?" Robin asked.

"Shoc told me she left with you guys."

"Raven, she's…gone." Robin couldn't think of a way to put it more gently. Raven stood there, motionless.

"For real?" she breathed.

"We checked her ourselves," Cyborg told her reluctantly. There was an awkward silence. Starfire put an arm around her friend.

"I understand what you are feeling." Then, everyone noticed that Raven was trembling a little.

"I think we all do," Beast Boy added.

"I'll be in my room," Raven mumbled and walked away with tears in her eyes.

"But Raven-" Robin put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Let her go."

* * *

Raven got to her room and noticed that it had been cleaned up. Everything was in order. Soon after they got back home, the Titans had fixed the window, repaired the wall and cleaned everything up. Some of her things were missing; they had thrown away everything that was broken. At least nothing important was gone.

She walked over to her mirror that was sitting on her dresser – the portal into her mind. She picked it up and looked into it, expecting to be pulled in, but nothing happened. _'I guess it doesn't exist anymore,' _she thought, _'now that my emotions are free.' _

She should be happy – Trigon was gone…or was he? Her mother was also gone. "She sacrificed herself to save me." Raven wiped away her tears, but more came in their place. "No matter what, the people around me will get hurt." She thought it over. "Should I leave?" She decided to put it all aside. She couldn't go back to Azarath, wouldn't go back to Trigon's planet and there was nowhere else for her to go. But what if Trigon wasn't really gone? If someone brought him to life once, what would stop them from doing it again? This problem had bothered her everyday. _'Will I ever be completely free? If he does come back, will I know before it's too late?'_

Something else had been bothering her too. Trigon had told everyone that she could bring Terra back to life. She told them that she couldn't, but could she? She'd never even tried. Raven had been telling herself that it was impossible, but a big part of her didn't want Terra to come back. She felt a little guilty because of it.

* * *

A few days later, Raven was with the other Titans in the Living Room, reading. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game, Starfire was trying to teach Silkie "the beg" and Robin had just walked into the room. Everyone was leaving the empath alone, but they all had questions. Finally, Starfire spoke up.

"Raven, why did you not return home sooner?" she asked eagerly. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused the game they were playing. Raven looked up from her book.

"I couldn't. I had to fix things and find someone to rule the planet," Raven explained. Then, she told them everything that had happened.

(_Flashback..._)

Raven had woken up in her room around midday. She walked out and went in search of everyone else. She came across Shoc in one of the hallways. She already sort of knew him.

"Have you seen four strange teenagers and a woman in blue?" she asked. The Titans would seem strange here. He nodded.

"We brought them in last night," he told her. "I helped them all get home this morning." He did not want Raven to know that Arella was dead. If she did, she would probably be too upset to rule.

"Without me?" Raven was confused. _'That doesn't sound like them,' _she thought.

"They wanted to get back as soon as possible."

Raven eyed him suspiciously. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not!" Shoc pretended to feel hurt. "Search everywhere – you won't find them."

"Fine, I'm going home." She would teleport.

"You can't leave. You have to take the Master's place."

"I am not ruling this planet," she said firmly. "You do it. It's not my problem." She was about to teleport when Shoc grabbed her arm. Raven shot an angry glance at him. "Let go!"

"You can't leave!" he repeated. She thought that she could get away even though he was holding her arm. She tried to teleport, but couldn't – she had not regained enough energy yet.

"How did they get home?" she demanded.

"Take responsibility and I will show you," he told her. Raven encased his body in black magic and pinned him to the wall – she could still do that.

"Show me now!"

"A threat? You can't kill me. I'm your way home." Raven reluctantly put him down. She would escape after she was completely rested.

But even after she had gained back all her energy, even with Trigon gone, she could not teleport home._ 'Did Trigon put a curse on the whole planet?'_ With no other way to get home, Raven had to "take responsibility."

(_End of Flashback..._)

"I found someone else to rule and Shoc took me to the portal," Raven concluded.

"Weird," Beast Boy commented.

"Well, you're back now," added Cyborg. They un-paused their game and continued playing.

"Why did you not contact us?" Starfire asked.

"The communicators didn't work. Remember, Star?" Robin walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Then, he checked the pantry. "We need to go grocery shopping soon," he noted. Then, he got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing things down. "You guys want anything specific?"

Cyborg paused the racing game again.

"Dude! What'd ya do that for?" Beast Boy demanded. "You're just mad cause' I'm winning!"

"Quiet, B." To Robin, Cyborg said, "Yeah, waffles, pork, chicken," Beast Boy's mouth hung open as Cyborg continued, "fish, steak, beef, pepperoni pizza and nothing with the word 'tofu' in it."

"Dude, tofu dogs, tofu burgers," Beast Boy started. Cyborg's nose wrinkled in disgust, "tofu sausage, tofu bacon and…cereal! We're running out of cereal." Then, Cyborg started the game over.

"Uh, oops. I accidentally started a new race," he said a little sarcastically. Beast Boy's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You did that on purpose!" he shouted angrily.

"Did not," Cyborg said, smiling. Now, he was winning.

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did TOO!" Beast Boy kept playing and got an idea. He looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hi Bumble Bee!"

"What?" Cyborg looked over his shoulder and Beast Boy quickly switched the controllers.

"Ha!"

"You can't do that!"

Raven just rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Then, she got up and left. Everyone assumed that she was going to her room, but she headed somewhere else. She wanted to try to set things right.

* * *

Raven went down to where Terra was and stopped. She hated this place now. This was Terra's tomb, but it was also where Raven had opened the portal. A shiver went down her spine.

Terra was still there – a stone statue. Raven was afraid that she might actually be able to bring the girl back. What if everyone really did like her better? Beast Boy did at one time. But Raven didn't want to lie to her friends anymore. She started walking over to the rock-girl. Each step was taken reluctantly. When she got there, she couldn't sense any life in Terra at all. Was she really dead? Raven slowly forced her arm up and waved her glowing-blue hand around the statue. She felt something strange and quickly retracted her hand. Curious, she outstretched her hand again. She felt the same, strange feeling, so she backed away and went back home. When Raven healed a wound, she took it and put it upon herself. Terra was truly dead. If Raven brought her back, she would die in Terra's place.

* * *

That night, Raven was sleeping in her room, when some noises woke her up. She got out of bed and looked at her clock. Midnight – it was time.

She hovered out into the hallway and headed upstairs. When she reached the top floor, she pressed her ear to the Living Room door. She couldn't hear anything, so she stepped  
through them. Everything had worked perfectly. There were the Titans, all lying on the floor. They never suspected anything.

Raven waved her hands and shot black fire at all of them, not even thinking about what she was doing. As soon as it touched their bodies, they turned to stone. The fire caught on the carpet and rapidly spread in all directions. Raven heard a whisper, "Flesh…become stone…" She quickly turned her head to see if there was anyone else in the room. She saw no one.

Soon, the whole room would be consumed in flames and eventually, the whole tower as well. She looked out the window. The city was next. Then, she heard a murmuring. It kept getting louder. She was able to make out a few words. "…skies…burn…become stone…set…world…again." Raven's eyes widened. She looked about the whole room. She could hear it all now. "The skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world, never to rise again." The flames rose up and Raven flew away to avoid them. She realized what she haddone. The prophecy was coming true and she'd failed to stop it. She could hear Trigon's deep voice in her head. _"I will never leave. I am apart of you."_ Killing Trigon hadn't been enough.

"NOOO!" Raven shot up, breathing hard. She was back in her room, in her bed, awake for real. Her face was wet with sweat. It had only been a nightmare.

* * *

The next morning, Raven went up to the roof of the tower and sat down. Her legs dangled off the edge and the cool breeze blew her hair away from her face. The ocean looked so peaceful. After a while, she heard footsteps coming. She turned and saw Robin.

"Hey, Raven. I didn't expect to see you up here."

"Then, why are you here?"

"We were gonna play volleyball. Everyone else is getting the stuff. We would've invited you, but we didn't think you'd want to play." She nodded and looked out, staring into space. "You okay?"

"What if he comes back?" she asked. He got down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll defeat him again."

"I'm not so sure."

Robin sat down beside her. "He's gone, Raven."

"So is my mother," she sighed. "It's my fault."

"You can't blame yourself. And you still have us."

"It's not the same."

"I know."

Raven hesitated. "What if you die because of me too?" she asked quietly.

"Raven-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Beast Boy came up, carrying three volleyballs, just in case.

"Nothing." Robin and Raven stood up. There was an awkward silence.

"Wanna play with us, Raven?" asked Robin. She thought about it for a bit and shook her head. Cyborg and Starfire came up, carrying the net.

"I won't hurt anyone else," Raven said sadly. "Good-bye."

"Raven!" Robin reached out to stop her, but she slipped away. Everyone else dropped what they were holding and ran over to Robin.

"Why does Raven wish to leave?" inquired Starfire.

"She doesn't want to hurt us," Robin answered. He flipped out his communicator to see if he could track Raven.

"But, her dad's dead," Cyborg protested.

"She's afraid that he's not." The signal he got came from inside her room – she might be there getting some things together. He ran quickly down to Raven's floor, with everyone right behind him.

When they neared Raven's room, Robin put a finger to his lips to say, 'Quiet.' He tiptoed to her door and then opened it quickly – no one was there. If Raven had been inside, she was gone now. And her communicator was lying on her bed.

**The End…or is it? **

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: It was so funny when I read ya'lls reviews cause' I'd already written most of this chapter. So, when you had some of the same ideas as me, I laughed! Evenwhen it looked like Raven died in ch12, you guys saw right through me! I only gave that explanation for her death to throw you guys off._

_Well, this is the end of this story. I'm not making any promises, but I'm trying to write a sequel, so keep your eyes open._

_If you haven't reviewed my story at all, then this is your last chance! PLEASE tell me what you think! And thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate everything you said!_


End file.
